L'Orchestre des Âmes
by Luo
Summary: Partir en quête de soi afin de renouer les fils qui se sont distendus au point de se délier, est une épopée si longue et ardue qu'on s'y perd, on s'y égare. Souvent, on en revient même pas.
1. NOTA — Preludio : Rêve d'une prière

**Disclaimer : **Personne ne m'appartient. Sauf Yumehito et Negai.

**Pairing : **Au risque de repousser des lecteurs, mais je tiens à préciser avant, les personnages principaux ne sont pas ceux de Kingdom Hearts, mais des OCs et c'est une fic gen, donc je ne prévois pas de pairings particuliers. En tout cas, je peux d'avance dire que, sauf justification valable, _vraiment valable_, il n'y aura pas de pairings OC/Canon. Quand aux pairings Canon/Canon, je suis incapable de dire si même, il y en aura. Me connaissant, probablement pas. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

**Rating :** [T] pour le moment, mais ça pourrait progresser selon la suite des évènements.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

**Notes : **Cette note introductive va être un peu longue, parce que je tiens exactement à expliquer pourquoi ce texte est cher à mon coeur. Kingdom Hearts est ma franchise préférée en ce qui concerne les jeux vidéos. Et j'ai déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de fictions... Environ tous les deux ans depuis 2006. Ce qui coïncide plus ou moins avec la sortie de chaque jeu. Les deux premières, « Another Keyblade Bearer » et « Guren » se trouvaient respectivement sur Fanfic-fr et sur , mais je les ai désactivées lorsque j'ai posté le début de la troisième sur un petit forum obscur. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette dernière, je l'avais travaillé de manière a englobé les scénarios des deux autres. Et de même, j'ai pris l'univers d'Ame no Orchestra pour L'Orchestre des Âmes, en le retravaillant et en l'enrichissant énormément. Comme ça, j'ai l'air d'en parler comme si c'était un UA, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il est important dans le sens où c'est l'aboutissement de plusieurs projets avortés puis fusionnés en un.

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Ah oui, je tiens à préciser que je suis assez irrégulière en ce qui concerne les updates, comme ça, vous serez prévenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Orchestre des Âmes**

**NOTA — Preludio**

* * *

**Rêve d'une prière blanche**

* * *

Bien évidemment, la douleur était encore là. Un peu partout dans les membres. Comme autant de griffes transperçants des chairs qui mettraient bien trop de temps à se soigner, si le mage du Cirque n'intervenait pas. Leur Chef d'Orchestre aux doigts de fée avec sa musique enchanteresse et ses notes aériennes. Ses yeux d'un violet clair, limpide qui n'y voyaient plus rien depuis bien longtemps. Et là, sur le sol qu'il contemplait, un regard smagardin ancré dans le sien.

Après quelques instants passés à l'observer sans ciller, il comprit que c'était là le sien. Il se sentit soudainement bien stupide à attendre que le destin décidât de le faire bouger. Puis la réalisation le cueillit de son indélicat poing, pile là où ça faisait bien mal. Pourtant, il avait toujours été là, il le sentait. En spectateur. Il se souvenait de ces iris émeraudes qui étaient les siens, sans vraiment l'être, de ces gestes qu'il effectuait sans pouvoir vraiment les contrôler, de ces paroles qu'il prononçait sans les avoir choisi, de ces gens qui provoquaient des choses en lui, sans savoir vraiment d'où cela venait.

Il cligna avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Ça, il en avait l'habitude : puisque l'autre n'y pensait pas, il le faisait à sa place. Sinon, cela finissait par piquer. L'Autre avait plusieurs fois fait le test avec la personne aux yeux gris, celle qui était avec eux depuis bien avant leur naissance. Son fil de pensées se stoppa. Il percuta. Il avait soupiré. Ça n'était pas de son ressort ça. Lui, il s'occupait des automatisme et des réflexes. Lui, il ne pensait pas. Il ne ressentait pas. Ce n'était pas de son domaine tout ça. C'était à l'Autre de faire ça. Il se contentait de sentir. Il ne soupirait _pas_… N'était-il pas ?

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les points verts, se perdirent dedans. S'il cherchait bien, peut-être trouverait-il l'Autre dedans. Il s'appela doucement, encore et encore. S'arrêta, surpris d'entendre une voix chevrotante s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Des sons familiers, mais qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Ce n'était pas ceux là que ses cordes vocales produisaient. Et elles avaient beau être en pleine évolution à cause de la puberté, elles n'avaient jamais eu cet accent étrange, n'aurait jamais du l'avoir. Il le savait bien, c'était son domaine de s'occuper de toutes ces petites détails là. Le reste, c'était une histoire de coeur et de conscience. Ce n'était pas pour lui.

Ses doigts vinrent maladroitement pincer sa peau, comme lorsque l'Autre faisait quand il pensait rêver. Comme d'habitude, cela fit mal. Il frotta la rougeur sur la peau diaphane pour l'apaiser, se stoppa. Ces orbes émeraudes. Elles étaient sensés être d'or. Ce n'était pas lui qui avaient les yeux de la couleur de l'herbe de leur père. Non ça c'était le privilège de leur frère… Avant qu'il ne les échangeât contre cet améthyste qui privait de la vue. Le reflet posa ses doigts sur les tâches vertes., imitant son geste à la perfection. Ce n'était pas normal.

Que faisait donc l'Autre ? Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas pour prendre les commandes ? Lui n'était pas sensé être là ! Il paniqua lorsqu'il comprit enfin, et que la pleine conscience de sa situation d'embrassa avec douleur et l'âpreté d'une vérité aussi nue que lui-même. Il n'était pas sensé pouvoir bouger de lui-même. Ni même penser. Ou exister. L'Autre n'était pas là et… Il n'était personne de plus qu'un corps ayant égaré son coeur. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il sentait l'organe distinctement battre à l'intérieur que cela le rassurant. Il manquait quelque chose, quelque part en lui-même. Et maintenant qu'il savait quoi, le vide se faisant d'autant plus pesant et épais, comme pour remplacer la perte de son âme.

Il voulut verser des larmes, comme lorsque l'Autre était triste. Il savait comment faire, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait. Cela faisait aussi parti de son rôle. Commander au liquide lacrymal de se mettre en route vers les canaux adéquats, c'était aussi simple que bonjour. Pourtant, elles ne sortirent pas. Elles n'étaient même pas bloquées, comme lorsque l'Autre voulait se retenir. Non. Elles n'étaient tout simplement pas là. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait lui manquer le coup de pouce de l'Autre. Tant pis.

Comment faisait-il déjà dans ce cas-là, après avoir pleurer un bon coup ? Ah oui. Serrer les dents, serrer les poings et se relever avec dignité. Parce qu'il était un prince, il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. L'Autre ne se serrait pas laissé démonter aussi facilement. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il contempla le visage qui apparaissait mieux, maintenant qu'il s'était un peu éloigné. Ce n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas celui de l'Autre. Il était familier certes, mais différent. Des cils un peu plus longs, des yeux moins étirés, avec une tâche rouge à chaque extrémité et qui n'y était guère avant, des iris vert pomme et non ambre, des formes plus douces, plus fines et plus rondes, qui lui rappelait vaguement celles de leur soeur. Et ces cheveux raides qu'il sentait entre ses doigts au lieu de ses habituelles boucles souples.

Ce n'était clairement pas lui. Il se reprit. Ce n'était clairement pas l'Autre. _Ça_, c'était lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage. _Ça_, c'était vraiment lui, c'était vraiment _à_ lui puisque l'Autre n'était plus là. Comment s'appellerait-il dorénavant ? Que ferait-il sans lui ? Que penseraient tous ceux qui l'aimait ? Devait-il partir à sa recherche et le retrouver afin qu'ils ne reformassent un même et unique être ? Et puis d'abord, où se trouvait-il ?

Une fois en position assise, il dressa la tête, appliqua de suite ses mains sur les yeux. Il n'y avait là qu'une lumière aveugle. Partout à perte de vue, une blancheur immaculée. À ses pieds, il n'apercevait plus son reflet, perdu quelque part en dessous. Il avait l'impression de flotter au milieu d'un infini nul-part. Un vertige le prit à cause de la désagréable sensation d'égarement. Il décida de garder ses paupières abaissées : quand à contempler un abysse, quitte à ce qu'il fût noir. Au moins n'était-ce pas fatiguant pour sa rétine. Et puis, il pouvait se concentrer sur ce qu'il sentait. C'était rassurant : la sensation était son domaine de prédilection après tout.

Bien que ses pieds et ses jambes fussent bien sur un sol tout ce qu'il y avait de plus plat, il avait la nette impression de flotter. D'être plongé dans un nuage, ou de se trouver en plein dans une brume vaporeuse dont les gouttes caressaient sa peau sensible. Comme si tout cet amas de lumière, de blanc ou peu importe ce que c'était, était matériel. C'était troublant. Déstabilisant au point qu'il vacilla et retomba lourdement sur son genoux quand il tenta de se mettre debout. Parce qu'il savait que l'Autre aurait eu cette réaction, il se releva en forçant un léger agacement. Il avait déjà appris à marcher, ce n'était pas le moment d'oublier.

Ce n'était pas digne d'un futur maître de la keyblade de se laisser ébranler par si peu ! Si son maître, l'eût vu ainsi, il était sûr qu'il eût essuyé maintes moqueries et piques de sa langue acérée de Clown. Il se souvenait de ses cours. S'il était né avec ce corps humain, cela voulait dire qu'il était fort. Il ne se laissera pas abattre aussi facilement. Un léger sourire se forma de manière automatique sur ses lèvres, parce qu'apparemment, c'était ainsi qu'on se donnait du courage.

Il avança à tatillons, les paupières toujours closes, les bras tendus en avant en imaginant que, vêtu de l'armure qui avait été sienne ainsi que de sa keyblade transformée en un semblant de moto, il sillonnait l'espace. Il se souvenait de la sensation de bien-être, de l'excitation et du plaisir que l'expérience avait apporté à l'Autre. Son désir de la renouveler. Encore et encore. De voyager un peu partout, de rencontrer des gens et découvrir de nouveaux mondes une fois son symbole de maîtrise acquis.

Il cligna plusieurs fois lorsque ses mains se posèrent contre une matière froide. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des poignées d'un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres dont les courbes eussent former un coeur si quelqu'un eut pris la peine de les réunir. Un peu plus haut, des vitraux polychromes semblait flotter dans l'air, comme appuyé sur le rien de la blancheur lumineuse. Sans cesser de serrer les objets, il s'avança jusqu'à être bloqué contre un mur invisible, bien plus large que ses bras écartés, et plus élevée que l'impressionnante hauteur que des années d'entraînement avaient permis à son corps d'atteindre. Toujours plaqué contre l'obstacle, il fit un pas de côté, plus un autre. Sa main glissa dans le vide. Il se retourna pour se heurter à une paroi vierge. Revint sur ses pas afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. De l'autre côté, toujours les poignées et loin dans l'atmosphère, des vitraux.

Il saisit à nouveau pour ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de s'échapper sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût. Une onde silencieuse résonna dans l'air, se propageant depuis ses mains. D'abord invisible, elle se répandit autour des courbes, atteignit le bloc et l'entoura d'une lueur dorée. L'espace se colora peu à peu de camaïeux gris qui dissipèrent la blanche obscurité.

Une porte.

Les souvenirs plus récents revinrent à lui. Le désir absolu et sans faille de protéger cette soeur pour laquelle l'Autre était parti sans un regret derrière la porte. Fil Rouge qui, entre ses mains émettait un raie de lumière pour la sceller tandis que l'Autre savait que son mentor faisait de même avec sa chère Clown Waltz. Le soulagement suivi de la satisfaction du devoir accompli, puis la terrible conscience d'une mort imminente tandis que les ténèbres les plus pures plantant leurs griffes affamées dans son corps, et la douleur. L'Autre avait combattu avant de s'appuyer épuisé contre les solides battants de la porte. Il s'était démené pour repousser les vagues incessantes des ombres. Le temps que le darkside ne sortît lentement des ténèbres et Fil Rouge avait délié son coeur.

_Je ne me rendrais jamais aux ténèbres._ La phrase était si profondément ancrée dans l'esprit de l'Autre que sa volonté avait imprégné son corps, de même que le besoin de protéger de protéger la jeune fille qui partageait son univers depuis leur conception. Il secoua la tête. Ils n'étaient pas la même personne. Ils ne l'étaient plus. L'Autre avait été vivant puis était mort. Il avait été avec l'Autre, il avait été Lui, puis n'était devenu personne en naissant. Ils étaient différents. Il devait se focaliser sur cette pensée. Il était inutile de se morfondre sur des évènements passés qui ne pouvait être modifier. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait juste faire avec ce que l'avenir avait à lui offrir.

En l'occurrence, la porte dont il tenait les poignées. Qu'il devait d'ailleurs ouvrir pour s'échapper de cet enfer monochrome et retrouver le monde réel. Pour aller où ? Qu'y faire ? Aucune idée mais, tant qu'il n'était pas dans cet étrange endroit, cela lui suffisait. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y songer plus tard. Après tout, il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était pressé, ou que quelqu'un l'attendait.

La détermination crispa, encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, ses mains sur les poignées. Il sentit ses bras émettre une sorte de vibration qui remua quelque chose au fond de lui-même. Des réminiscences de la douce chaleur de Fil Rouge lorsque l'Autre la manipulait. Autour de son poignet, des glyphes qu'il se souvenait avoir étudier avec le Chef d'Orchestre brillait d'éclats prismatiques, dansant en une ronde presque bondissante, comme s'ils voulaient partir mais qu'un bracelet soigneusement fermé les retenait. Un fin rayon s'échappa de la rune qu'il savait être annonciatrice de voyages, traversa toutes les autres avant de se diviser en minces filaments formant les mots d'ouverture qu'il lui suffirait de prononcer pour enfin partir.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Cette porte ne doit pas être ouverte. »

Il suspendit son geste, interdit. La voix était aussi légère qu'un écho résonnait doucement dans l'atmosphère. Son regard sonda la vacuité des lieux, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie… ou de non-vie. Il le repéra au bout d'un moment, un trouble dans l'immense canvas, qui semblait se tordre, se déchirer de l'intérieur pourquoi cracher une nuée vaporeuse d'où sorti le premier être humanoïde à pénétrer dans son existence. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps tandis qu'il l'examinait.

L'autre, avec son teint d'albâtre et ses cheveux couleur neige, se serait très facilement fondu au décor s'il n'était doté d'iris rouge sang, un énorme contraste avec sa pâleur presque morbide. Malgré son visage de jeune homme, il portait dans ses yeux une expérience que même les vieux sages de son monde ne possédaient pas. Il conservait cependant une étrange curiosité tandis qu'il le jaugeait comme si c'était le premier humain qu'il croisait. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire lorsque peau entrèrent en contact, lorsque l'extraordinaire personnage posa une main hésitante sur son poignet pour le retourner vers lui. Il semblait soulagé.

L'albinos se baissa pour avoir le visage à sa hauteur. Ses mains descendirent le long de son bras en une légère caresse. Une fois arrivés à sa paume, celle-ci s'emplit d'une large étoffe bleu de prusse brodée de papillons d'or. Puis, il s'écarta poliment, laissant le temps à l'autre de masquer sa nudité, la honte victorieuse fourmillant dans son estomac. Son remerciement fut à peine plus qu'un murmure mais le plus grand ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se contenta de sourire béatement. Finalement, il tripota la visière de sa gavroche azurée.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment eu de chance de naître ici. »

Son sourire se teinta d'une tristesse qu'il avait du mal à appréhender. Mais il pensait comprendre un peu. Si cet homme vivait dans cet endroit, il y avait réellement de quoi être triste. Enfin, il supposait ; il ne comptait pas vraiment s'attarder trop de toute manière. Il s'intéressa à nouveau à son aîné. Ce dernier avait continué de parler, sûrement plus pour lui-même parce qu'il ne semblait pas attendre de réponses de sa part, malgré yeux fixés posés sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas de nom n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu peux pas en avoir, répétait-il tout bas, Je suis un sombre idiot. Tu viens à peine de naître, tu ne peux pas en avoir. »

Finalement, il soupira, secoua la tête sous le regard vaguement intrigué du nouveau né.

« Tu as peut-être un nom par lequel tu voudrais qu'on t'appelle ? »

Tenta-t-il finalement. Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour donner celui par lequel on l'avait toujours nommé jusqu'au départ de l'Autre. Il se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils n'étaient pas pareils. Il fallait trouver autre chose. Peut-être un de ceux qu'il connaissait ? Il les trouvait jolis, et agréables. Pas trop compliqués. Il se retint cependant, soucieux de s'éloigner de ses anciennes attaches. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, secoua doucement la tête.

« Qui… »

Il s'interrompit, soupesant le choix qui s'offrait à lui. Vouvoiement ou tutoiement ? Que lui imposaient les conventions sociales apprises par l'Autre dès son plus jeune âge ? Il les balaya d'une pichenette mentale en se rappelant qu'étant tout en haut de l'échelle sociale de son monde, l'Autre n'avait jamais eu à vouvoyer quelqu'un, excepté le défunt père. Il se dit cependant qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de tutoyer cet inconnu qui semblait en savoir tellement plus que lui. Ce n'était guère difficile, il le reconnaissait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est cet endroit ? »

L'être caressa son menton en poussant un petit soupir avant de répondre :

« C'est une très bonne question que tu me poses là. Je suppose que cela dépend. Je suis parfois un objectif à atteindre, ou une vision fugace. D'autres fois, je ne suis qu'un fantasme passager ou l'illusion qui finira par s'effacer. Je suis celui qui, à la fois, rêve et est rêvé, il hocha légèrement la tête à ses propres paroles, Je pense qu'on peut résumer ça simplement sans se tromper : je suis un rêve. Et mon nom est Yumehito. Dans sa langue d'origine, _yume_ veut dire rêve, et _hito_ personne. Je suppose que cela est assez éloquent, et cela me correspondait bien, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi… Mais je m'égare. Désolé, cela fait tant de temps depuis la dernière visite. Quant à ton autre question, cet endroit. . . »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, leva sa main, sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement sourire. Un claquement de doigts et le paysage vierge se modifia peu à peu. Une route graveleuse se traça sous leurs pieds, puis une autre perpendiculaire à cette dernière. Si bien qu'ils se trouvaient au centre d'un carrefour où se croisaient quatre larges chemins traversant un champ d'herbes démesurément hautes. Au loin, on apercevait de vagues silhouettes. Un son sec et le terrain se vit dénué de toute vie, transformé en un immense cimetière de keyblades. Nouveau bruit. Nouvelle scène. Une place ovale en plein centre d'une ville fortifiée et prospère. qu'il se rappelait avoir vu dans des livres.

Claquement. La plage d'une île paradisiaque où jouaient deux enfants. Claquement. Un château en ruine d'où émanait une aura maléfique. Claquement. Il eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant la grande rue pavée de dalles multicolores, bordée d'échoppe surmontée de lampions rouges voletant dans l'air, conférant à l'endroit cet air féérique que l'Autre avait toujours apprécié. Ses yeux s'étrécirent qu'il remarquait des visages familiers, mais déjà, le tout s'effaçait, absorbé par une vacuité sans aucune faille.

« Nous sommes ici et là, reprit doucement Yumehito, Nul-part et partout à la fois. Au début comme à la fin des temps. Un monde qui n'en est pas vraiment un, tout aussi vide qu'il est plein.

– Mais ce n'est pas le _vrai_ monde non ? La _réalité_. Si tu as tous ces pouvoirs, pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? »

L'être d'apparence jeune secoua la tête avec l'air résigné de ceux qui avaient renoncé à se battre. L'expression typique des perdants. Il se dit que son entourage ne les aurait jamais laissé s'afficher en publique si l'Autre n'avait pas été capable de garder un contrôle absolu de ses émotions. Il ne fit cependant pas la remarque. Les règles du jeu avaient changé après tout. L'Autre n'était plus là et, ici, il n'était pas un prince.

« Ne pouvez-vous donc pas partir ? Il y a pourtant cette porte qui mène sur l'extérieur.

– Ne sois pas idiot. Si je le pouvais, cela ferait longtemps que ce serait fait », ceci dit, il regarda longuement l'imposante porte, l'air complètement absent. Il toucha à nouveau sa coiffe avant de reprendre sur un tout autre sujet :

« Et toi, as-tu conscience de ce que tu es ?

– Un simili, un nobody, cela revient au même. Pas grand chose donc, vous en conviendrez bien.

– Pas grand chose dis-tu ? il éclata d'un rire sarcastique où le nobody pensait sentir une certaine tristesse, Pas grand chose, oui… C'est un peu ça. Mais si il serait plus exacte de dire que tu n'es personne. En tout cas, je suis sûre que son somebody, ton original devait être une personne spéciale, pour que tu naisses _ici_. Et puis… il désigna la porte d'un geste vague, Vu ce que tu as failli faire, je suppose que toi aussi, il se gratta la tête, écarta une des ses mèches sur un côté, Mais ce n'est pas là la question. Revenons-en à ton nom. Il t'en faut absolument un, c'est nécessaire ; laisse-moi réfléchir un peu. »

Laissant échapper un « hum » songeur, il prit son menton dans sa main sous un regard interrogateur et curieux. Il allait avoir un nom, un vrai, rien qu'à lui. Cela avait quelque chose de gratifiant et de bizarre. Une sorte de mélange de plaisir à l'idée d'en recevoir, et d'appréhension. Et si le prénom ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si cela ne lui correspondait pas ? Et si…

« J'ai trouvé ! Que penses-tu de Negai ? Ça vient de la même langue que le mien de prénom. Il signifie souhait, voeux et prière. C'est simple à retenir, facile à prononcer, joli et bien accordé à quelqu'un qui est né ici. En somme, ça te va comme un gant. »

Si l'albinos avait un point sur l'agréable simplicité de la dénomination — beaucoup plus courte que les noms de monde de l'Autre en tout cas — il restait dubitatif quand à la seconde partie.

« Vous parlez d'ici pourtant, _ici, _il insista sur le mot, Il n'y a que du vide. J'ai du mal à saisir l'harmonie dans cela, sinon le fait que cet endroit soit aussi vide que mon coeur. »

Yumehito posa solennellement une main sur son coeur, avec un large sourire.

« Tu dis ça parce que tes yeux sont aveugles, ils ne voient pas vraiment ce que les miens voient. Ces lieux où nous nous trouvons… C'est le coeur du berceau des rêves et des désirs. Là où ils naissent et résident. C'est un lieu rempli d'espoir. Un espoir, j'en suis persuadé, qui permettra à ces rêves de se réaliser. Ici, tout est possible, même pour ceux qui n'existent pas. Nous aussi avons nos propres aspirations après tout.

– Vous vous incluez dans ''ceux qui n'existent pas'' ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit , son rire résonna dans le vide, Je suis un _rêve_. Alors, maintenant que tout cela est clarifié, pour te montrer que j'ai raison, dis-moi ce que tu veux, et tes songes deviendront réalité.

Le simili passa une main dans sa chevelure brune. Une chose était sûre : il ne demanderait pas le retour de l'Autre. La perspective de disparaître après si peu de temps réveillait en lui une injustice et puis, il y avait quelque de malfaisant à vouloir faire revenir l'esprit d'un défunt et trouver son repos éternel. Il mit quelques minutes avant de finalement demander :

– Possédez-vous le pouvoir de me ramener dans la réalité ?

– Ne me sous-estime pas s'il-te-plaît. Si je suis incapable d'escalader les pics de la sortie, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas la force de balancer d'autres gens par dessus pour les en faire sortir. La question est, le désires-tu vraiment ?

– Si je pars, je suppose que nous ne nous reverrons plus. »

Il planta son regard dans l'écarlate de ses iris. Le visage se figea, pris une expression neutre.

« Peut-être bien si tu réussis un jour à retrouver ton chemin jusqu'ici. Mais c'est peu probable donc je serai plus tenté de dire non. Tout ne dépend que de toi.

– Alors, pour le moment, je vous tiendrai compagnie, vous devez être si seul dans cet endroit. Vous aviez dit que tout était possible ici. Je réaliserai votre voeux pour un moment, c'est bien ce que vous souhaitez non ? »

On le scruta en silence durant un moment qui lui sembla interminable. Puis, finalement, l'autre éclata de rire et lui fit une bourrade dans le dos tandis que le décor se mouvait pour se transformer en un salon douillet.

« Tu es vraiment un sacré personnage pour un nobody !

– J'ai un nom maintenant, prière de l'utiliser, sinon cela ne servait à d'y réfléchir autant.

– Spécial oui, l'autre gloussa, Vraiment spécial. »


	2. NOTA — Prologo : Espoir d'une étoile

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de ce chapitre m'appartiennent (à part Vanitas j'entends), de même que le monde Lartsa. Le reste n'est pas à moi.

**Pairing : **Au risque de repousser des lecteurs, mais je tiens à préciser avant, les personnages principaux ne sont pas ceux de Kingdom Hearts, mais des OCs et c'est une fic gen, donc je ne prévois pas de pairings particuliers. En tout cas, je peux d'avance dire que, sauf justification valable, _vraiment valable_, il n'y aura pas de pairings OC/Canon. Quand aux pairings Canon/Canon, je suis incapable de dire si même, il y en aura. Me connaissant, probablement pas. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

**Rating :** [T] pour le moment, mais ça pourrait progresser selon la suite des évènements.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

**Notes : **C'est un chapitre assez lourd, où il se passe énormément de choses en relativement peu de temps. Du coup, j'espère que ce n'est pas indigeste. N'hésitez pas à me pointer les fautes qui doivent traîner ici et là.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'Orchestre des Âmes**

**NOTA — Prologo**

* * *

**Espoir des étoiles échues**

* * *

Comme toutes ses semblables avant elle, la créature naquit la Faim au ventre, à l'endroit même où son réceptacle d'origine avait trouvé la mort, des griffes de ses soeurs. Poussé par un instinct animal, elle se retourna, se transforma en une flaque d'ombre qui glissa sur le sol vers l'immense porte grise qu'elle apercevait au loin. Ses sens le lui disaient, qu'au-delà de la barrière se trouvait les chemins menant à la satiété. Des endroits emplis de coeurs qui n'attendaient qu'à être goulûment absorbés.

Ses longues antennes tordues s'agitèrent sous le coup de l'agacement tandis que la bête reprenait sa forme humanoïde. Ses doigts frappèrent la matière étrangement brillante, sans qu'il n'y eût de résultat probant. Des minuscules loupiottes jaunâtres brillaient autour d'elle, attentives. Elle savaient que toutes les autres l'observaient, voir si elle réussirait à ouvrir le passage vers ces mondes de lumière qu'elles convoitaient tant depuis la fin des temps. Parce que la Faim était là, ancrée au plus profond de leur être depuis leur naissance, et pour certains, matérialisée parce ce vide à la forme étrange qui marquait leur corps.

Comme frustrée, avec un semblant de rage, elle s'acharna sur l'obstacle un moment, avant de finalement reculer pour se fondre dans l'océan de pénombre tacheté d'or que formaient les autres. Toutes ensembles, elles formaient un flot incessant de ténèbres, toujours en mouvement. Animées par la Faim, agitées par le fait d'être enfermées dans leur territoire et ses bordures, patientant inlassablement pour le moment où un être de lumière finirait par ouvrir la porte. Leur instinctive mémoire collective l'informa que cela n'était arrivé pendant un bref instant il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et que certaines avaient alors pu festoyer d'un des coeurs les délicieux qui fût.

Ses pieds écrasèrent sans merci des ombres qui se trouvait là tandis qu'elle s'extirpait de la marée noire pour rejoindre un chemin, se laissant guider par ses sens bestiaux vers une autre part du domaine. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas. Ses narines venaient seulement d'en capturer l'odeur : aussi intoxicante que ces essences dont ils se nourrissaient, elle était cependant teintée et alourdie d'une noirceur si semblable à la leur que cela l'intriguât. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait comestible et apaiserait un peu la Faim. Sinon, ce serait toujours ça pour l'occuper un peu dans cet endroit où il n'y avait presque rien d'autre que les autres membres de sa propre espèce.

Elle glissa le long d'un promontoire, se jeta dans l'eau aussi sombre que la nuit et remua ses membres pour atteindre le lointain morceau de terre. La fragrance se fit beaucoup plus présente, plus insistante. D'ailleurs, la créature en discernait deux bien distinctes, malgré leur similaire nature ténébreuse qui, ajoutées l'une à l'autre, formaient une senteur dense, presque matérielle.

La bête émergea sur une plage d'un sable couleur jais, étincelant comme s'il était composé de pierres reflétant la lueur bleutée du ciel. Malgré les mouvements qu'il lui semblait percevoir à la lisière de ses sens, elle était absolument certaine que personne de sa race ne se trouvait là. Ce n'était pas leur signature olfactive. Celles-ci étaient étranges, distordues. Suivant leur piste, il se fondit dans une roche, la traversant de l'intérieur pour arriver à son sommet.

Sa tête émergeait à peine du sol qu'une chose des plus singulières mordit la pointe de ses précieuses antennes. Un concentré d'émotions négatives soigneusement enveloppé d'une peau bleue, aux extrémités effilées, en pointe. Agacé, il tendit son bras. Celui-ci s'enfonça sans mal dans la poitrine de l'être qui ne devait pas être plus fort qu'une ombre. Malheureusement, ça ne libéra pas de coeur à dévorer, juste une flopée de flammes noires qui s'évanouirent rapidement dans l'air.

Elle reprit donc son chemin, se fondant à nouveau en une flaque vers les objets de sa curiosité. Le premier était assis sur le sol, affaissé vers l'avant, la tête recouverte d'un casque, dont le trou béant sur un des côtés laissant entrevoir une masse de cheveux bruns, ainsi qu'une paupière à demi-ouverte sur un oeil ambre. Sans vie. De nombreux filaments noirs et bleus serpentaient autour du corps, formant une mince brume. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, un ruban se détacha, prit la forme de cette curieuse chose qui l'avait attaqué. Comme sa semblable, elle fut détruite avec une facilité déconcertante.

La seconde chose qui l'intéressait se trouvait à quelque pas seulement. L'être était en tailleur au centre d'une flaque d'obscurité liquide sans que cela ne semblât le déranger plus que ça. Dans la relative pénombre, avec son teint pâle et ses courts cheveux platine, il avait l'air d'un soleil aux yeux d'argent. Si sa forme avait une apparence humaine, la créature constata que sous les ténèbres contenus dedans, il n'y avait pas non plus la trace d'un coeur. La Faim en profita pour manifester sa déception, creusant un peu plus profondément son nid en elle.

L'humain-qui-n'en-était-pas-un se releva avec un sourire lorsqu'il le vit, remuant ses lèvres si pâles qu'elles ne se démarquaient guère de sa peau, sinon la mince ligne rosée qui en délimitait le bord intérieur. Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas les sons qu'il prononçait, ceux-ci lui semblaient étrangement familiers, sans qu'elle ne pût pour autant, trouver à quoi ils faisaient référence ni où ou quand elle aurait pu les entendre.

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais quitté le Domaine. Autrement, cela ferait longtemps que, ses semblables et elle, seraient loin de ce endroit, autant leur maison qu'une prison ; les retenaient de se repaître des coeurs des innombrables mondes et les isolaient d'eux. Cependant, comme toutes les autres, elle attendait patiemment que le jour arrivât où, un humain relierait à nouveau un monde aux ténèbres. Puis, le festin débuterait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât rien de leur passage. Ainsi peut-être la Faim serait-elle enfin apaisée.

Un frémissement la prit ; elle sauta en arrière pour échapper à la main qui venait de se poser sur sa tête. L'autre souriait, ses lèvres délivrant toujours ses incompréhensibles messages, alors qu'il s'approchait encore, ignorant les claquements d'antennes préventifs de la bête.

Ses griffes se plantèrent dans les doigts tendus vers lui, déchirant la chair comme si ce n'était qu'un amas de papier. De la matière noire et épaisse s'écoula de la blessure, avant de se répandre sur le sol, puis dans l'atmosphère, formant une sorte de cocon dont l'obscurité les enveloppa, mangeant, sinon eux, tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. L'humain-qui-n'en-était-pas-un souriait toujours. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et, attrapa son menton pour planter son regard métallique dans les siens. Puis, avec délicatesse et langueur, son bras traversa son corps, le perça de part en part, avant de souffler sur les lambeaux d'obscurité et le coeur qui, à peine quelques instants auparavant, formaient un sans-coeur.

« Ganymède, Ganymède, revenez-donc parmi nous », chantait la voix du Chef d'Orchestre, tandis qu'on touchait gentiment ses tempes avec une étincelle de magie, pour le ramener à la conscience.

L'interpellé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de fixer sa vision encore troublée par le sommeil. Quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci avait retrouvé sa netteté habituelle, déjà bien trop basse pour qu'il pût distinguer clairement les contours de son Maître penché au dessus de lui. Il devinait son expression de douce impatience, alors qu'il attendait que le cadet eut suffisamment repris ses esprits. Il s'écarta légèrement avant de demander :

« Avez-vous rêvé aujourd'hui ? »

Bien que les deux fussent parfaitement au courant de l'évidente réponse, la question était un rituel quotidien entre eux. Un moyen d'établir les progrès de la nuit et de faire le point. L'élève raconta son rêve à son professeur, constatant que cette fois, il se souvenait de tout, et avait pu restituer les évènements jusqu'au moindre détail, sans rien omettre. C'était la première fois qu'il n'oubliait rien et, la fierté l'emplit lorsque les félicitations chaleureuses tombèrent. Malgré cela, l'adolescent retomba bien vite sur terre, quand il perçut l'infime trouble que les barrières psychiques de son Maître ne parvenaient à masquer. À moins que ses sens ne fussent plus aiguisés.

« Maître ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

– Un problème ? Pas encore. Mais il tambourine aux portes de notre monde. Des sans-coeur Ganymède. De plus en plus qui se rassemblent. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas encore attaqué mais je doute qu'ils ne patientent plus longtemps. Après tout, le Clown de notre Cirque possède une keyblade. Ils ont déjà du planter les graines de la destruction dans le coeur du peuple. Je vous prie de ne pas m'en demander plus Ganymède. »

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes avec un sourire indulgent. Il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il lui expliquait quelque chose d'important. Une habitude vieille de l'enfance de son pupille, et qui, maintenant qu'il avait atteint ses seize ans, tendait à l'embarrasser. Il n'était certes pas un adulte, mais il était loin d'être un enfant non plus. Il ne fit cependant pas la remarque à voix haute. Notamment parce que cela ne servirait à rien. C'était le genre de choses dont son Maître avait parfaitement conscience.

« Monsieur Loyal a réclamé votre présence dès votre réveil. Je suis certain qu'il vous expliquera la situation. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous promets de répondre à vos interrogations. Cependant, pour le moment présent, je vous attendrai en dehors de votre chambre. Ne tardez pas trop. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Cependant, il ne put se résoudre à se lever dans l'instant. Maintenant qu'il était livré à lui-même, tout l'impact de son rêve lui revenait. Pour quelqu'un de sa nature, il était fréquent de se retrouver dans la peau d'un autre être vivant le temps d'un songe. Cependant, c'était d'un _heartless_ qu'il s'agissait cette fois. Une immonde créature qu'il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir qualifier de « vivant ». Il réprima un frisson de dégoût, mêlé à une peur profondément ancré en lui tandis qu'il se rappelait des milliers de yeux jaunes. Et surtout… La porte. Les sans-coeurs et la porte.

Il secoua la tête, se rappela fermement à l'ordre. _Non_ ! Il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir avec de telles pensées ! Il en aurait tout le loisir plus tard, surtout si les viles bêtes menaçaient son monde. En attendant, Eaque le demandait et, il ne tenait pas spécialement à faire attendre le Monsieur Loyal, surtout dans une telle situation.

En sortant de son lit, il faillit glisser : son pied s'était posé sur une balle qu'il n'avait pas vu. Plus précisément, dont il n'avait aperçu qu'une vague tâche jaune canari, sur un fond doré qu'il savait bien plus sombre, mais qu'il peinait à distinguer sans se fatiguer. Après avoir donné un coup dans le petit objet, il l'écarta dans léger coup.

Ensuite, il tâta prudemment autour de lui, voir s'il n'avait pas laissé traîné quelque chose susceptible de le faire trébucher. Sa vue se dégradant de plus en plus vite, il devenait nécessaire pour lui de suivre les conseils de son mentor quant à mettre un peu plus d'ordre dans ses affaires. Notamment pour éviter ce genre de désagréable surprise, qui tendait à survenir de plus en plus souvent. Vivement qu'il s'y habituât, et qu'il acquît l'aisance toute naturelle de l'adulte.

De légers coups tapés contre la porte le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Soupir tandis qu'il enfilait un veste noir par dessus sa chemise blanche large et bouffante, ainsi qu'un simple pantalon rouge. Il se contenta de passer une main dans sa chevelure longue chevelure brune pour la coiffer et, considérant qu'il était prêt, il enfila sa paire de bottes en cuir avant de rejoindre son Maître.

« Maître ? fit-il au détour d'un couloir avant d'enchaîner sans même attendre de signe : Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de rêver de sans-coeurs… Comment cela se fait-il ? Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il une signification à ça ?

– Bien sûr. Lorsque nous rêvons, c'est toujours à une fin particulière. C'est juste que vous n'avez pas encore conscience de cette fin. Ganymède, votre souhait le plus cher est de revoir votre frère n'est-il pas ? Je ne doute pas que cela ait un rapport avec cette volonté. Je ne peux cependant pas me permettre de m'avancer plus dans des théories : vous êtes encore bien jeune et vos pouvoirs, n'ont encore atteint leur pleine maturité et vous n'en avez qu'une maîtrise toute partielle. Ce sont peut-être des choses que vous comprendrez par la suite. Ayez un peu de patience.

– N'y-a-t-il pas de réponse concrète, une signification exacte… Comme lorsque vous, vous rêvez et savez à quoi correspondent exactement vos songes. »

L'autre lui sourit, ébouriffa sa chevelure avant de répondre :

« J'ai des années de pratique derrière moi, ne l'oubliez pas. Et puis, une fois que vos capacités seront pleinement éveillées, tout ira mieux. Il vous sera beaucoup plus simple de les contrôler… après un temps, il ajouta :

Même si la maîtrise ne vient qu'avec le temps. Gardez à l'esprit que ce n'est pas une science exacte. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive d'être surpris et de ne pas comprendre entièrement mes visions. »

Alors ça lui arrivait à lui aussi. Ganymède avait toujours vu son Maître comme un être supérieur, possédant une somme de connaissance, que peu d'êtres humains arrivaient à égaler, ainsi que la tranquille sagesse de ceux qui avaient trop vécus. Ce qui était le cas. Bien des années auparavant, avant la naissance de l'aîné de leur fratrie, c'était lui dirigé le Sacre de leur père. Ainsi que celui de leur grand-père avant cela. Il se demandait souvent quel âge le Chef d'Orchestre pouvait bien avoir.

Ils arrivèrent cependant dans le cabinet qui servait de salle de travail au Monsieur Loyal. Ce dernier était penché au dessus d'une carte du monde, en pleine discussion avec l'Auguste. Ce dernier s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, jouant avec une de ses mèches rouge sang.

« Ganymède ! Tu aurais donc finalement décidé de nous honorer de ta présence ! »

Lança-t-il sur un ton guilleret pour l'accueillir, avec son habituelle impolitesse et impertinence. Ganymède répondit d'un léger sourire ironique, pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir de le taquiner plus. Puis, il s'inclina profondément devant Eaque pour le saluer. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, l'esprit trop empli de questions pour les retenir plus longtemps.

« Eaque ? Maître Calypso m'a parlé de sans-coeurs. Que se passe-t-il ? N'étaient-ils pas enfermé dans le Domaine des ténèbres ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Allons-nous être attaqué ? Que vas-tu faire ? Que faut-il…

– Calme-toi un peu Gany. »

Son frère le prit par la main, le guida vers un fauteuil pour l'inviter à s'y assoir. Il fourra entre ses mains, une tasse de thé et attendit qu'il en eût tiré une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vois que Maître Calypso t'as déjà évoqué la situation. Les sans-coeurs sont bien aux portes de Lartsa. Je vais être franc Gany. Vu le nombre qu'ils sont, il y a très peu de chance que nous en réchappions. Tu sais déjà que Palia ici-présent est le seul Maître de la keyblade parmi nous, le seul porteur de la keyblade tout court d'ailleurs… »

Ganymède n'entendit pas le reste. Son visage de l'adolescent s'était renfrogné, transformé en une expression sombre. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelât, qu'on lui remémorât quoi que ce soit en rapport avec les évènements de l'année précédente et… par sa faute, la perte de… Il secoua la tête. Le passé était le passé. Toute la culpabilité du monde ne ramènerait pas son jumeau à lui. Il serra les poings, passablement énervé. À quoi le sacrifice de son âme soeur avait-il pu bien servir si les sans-coeurs étaient là ?

La main de son Maître se posa sur son épaule, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard inquiet. Il détourna les yeux, les posa sur l'expression indéchiffrable qu'abordait Palia en le scrutant. Soupir.

« Gany, son frère avait les sourcils froncés, sûrement parce qu'il s'était rendu compte de son attention vacillante, Palia t'amènera en sécurité. À la Ville de Traverse.

– La Ville de Traverse… Comme le monde La Ville de Traverse ?

– Parce que tu en connais beaucoup des Villes de Traverse ? il jeta un regard au porteur de la keyblade, Tu y seras en sécurité, contrairement à ici.

– Et pourquoi devrais-je _fuir_ sur un autre monde alors que vous resterez ici ? Et vous Maître ? Et les autres habitants, qui va les évacuer ?

– Ce monde est le nôtre, je ne _peux_ pas le quitter. Tu le sais très bien Gany. Si je dois périr en le protégeant, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Quant à notre peuple, il secoua lentement la tête, Cela fait longtemps qu'il s'est préparé à ce genre d'éventualité. Palia n'a pas les capacités pour transporter plusieurs personnes entre les mondes. Il n'aura jamais le temps de faire plus d'un aller-retour. Il a fallut choisir, et c'est toi que nous avons choisi. »

L'adolescent serra les poings de colère. Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! Il savait utiliser la magie, il pouvait se battre lui aussi ! Si personne d'autre que lui ne s'en allait, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il le fit. Ce serait particulièrement lâche de sa part. Il était déçu que ses pairs ne le comprissent pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, défendre son avis avec verve. Il était juste _hors de question_ qu'il partît la queue entre les jambes. Surtout s'il devait endosser l'armure de son frère pour voyager. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le Clown pour intervenir :

« Arrête de faire le gamin un peu. Puisque les autres ont été trop gentils pour le dire clairement, ou que tu es trop entêté pour te l'avouer, je vais te le dire cash. Si tu étais sur le champ de bataille avec les autres, tu ne serais qu'une _gêne_. Tu seras mieux à l'abri.

– Il n'y a pas que ça !

– Oh ? C'est le fait de porter l'armure d'Endymion qui t'agace autant alors. Comment te pourrais-tu protéger des ténèbres autrement ? Tu n'as quasiment aucun contrôle sur tes pouvoirs et le voyage jusqu'à la Ville de Traverse est _long_. Tu serais absorbé par elles. Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûr que ton frère te la ferait enfiler lui-même, s'il était là pour ça.

– Tu aimes remuer le couteau dans la plaie », cracha le jeune homme face à la mesquinerie de la remarque.

C'était extrêmement blessant, surtout venant du précepteur de son frère. Cependant, il aurait du s'en douter, Palia n'avait vu eu sa langue dans sa poche, ni la délicatesse parmi ses qualités. Ce dernier en rajouta d'ailleurs une couche :

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu ne peux _pas_ rester.

– Palia ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus délicat. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça…

– Ça fait déjà un an tu veux dire. Que dirais-tu Eaque si, _moi_, j'étais dans cet état ? »

Ganymède se mordit la lèvre intérieur tandis que le Clown le désignait d'un geste vague. Était-ce réellement de sa faute si la disparition de son _jumeau_ l'avait tant chamboulé qu'il n'arrivait guère à s'en remettre ? Il n'avait pas le détachement incroyable de l'homme fardé de blanc et de rouge, le recul de son Maître, ni la capacité à rebondir d'Eaque. À quoi s'attendaient-ils tous de sa part ? Les étoiles fussent louées, son frère leva un bras, indiquant ainsi à Palia de se taire, avant qu'il ne l'attaquât encore.

« Vous avez vos manières différentes de traiter cette perte. N'oublie pas que Gany est encore très jeune. Quant à toi Gany, c'est une décision _indiscutable_. Je suis ton frère certes, mais aussi le Monsieur Loyal, tu n'as pas le droit de désobéir. Tu voulais voyager et retrouver Endymion, non ? il ébouriffa ses cheveux avec gentillesse, La Ville de Traverse sera un bon début pour commencer tes recherches. »

Il s'approcha lentement de l'adolescent, tendit ses bras pour l'enlacer tendrement, comme lorsqu'il était encore un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Ganymède ferma les yeux, ses doigts crispés sur le haut de son frère aîné. Une unique larme coula face à l'injustice de leur situation, et la rage contre tous ces gens qui voulaient le protéger, comme s'il était une demoiselle en détresse. On se saisit de son menton. Son regard se heurta à celui d'un magnifique prune du Monsieur Loyal, qu'il lui partagerait dans plusieurs années. Le jeune homme laissa le dirigeant explorer son visage de ses doigts, pour compenser la vue qu'il avait perdue.

« Comme ça, je te garderai toujours en mémoire. Je regrette infiniment de ne pouvoir t'observer grandir et devenir une magnifique personne. Mais, je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras, ses doigts se posèrent sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur, Nous serons toujours liés, ce n'est qu'un aurevoir. Je t'aime. »

Acheva-t-il avec un sourire rassurant avant de baiser son front. Tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sur son visage pour masquer son expression désespérée, Ganymède l'entendit parler avec la détermination de ceux qui s'étaient résignés à mourir. Cela lui fendit le coeur.

« Palia, je compte sur toi. Maître Calypso, je vous attendrai sous le chapiteau principal. »

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, s'arrêter.

« Ganymède, bon voyage. »

Après le départ du Monsieur Loyal, un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ganymède soupira. Il sentait la colère qui l'avait précédemment envahi, glisser puis disparaître, cédant sa place à une résignation forcée. Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure brune. Soupira encore.

Son Maître se saisit gentiment de sa main, attrapa l'épaule du Clown. Un murmure et ils se retrouvèrent dans une large salle. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une peinture arc-en-ciel magique, qui semblait en perpétuel mouvement et projetait des lueurs polychromes sur l'immense cristal placé au centre. Tout autour, les particules de poussières semblaient danser joyeusement. À l'intérieur, un jeune homme les observait de son bienveillant regard ambre, avec ce sourire joyeux qu'il avait toujours eu. Avec sa chevelure noir de jais, constituée de jolies boucles, il lui ressemblait vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas son frère.

Si l'être qui était là avait l'apparence et le physique de son adoré Endymion, ce n'était pas lui. Cette chose n'était qu'un corps dénué d'âme : un réplique commémorative du jeune héros qui, une année auparavant, avait donné coeur et corps pour leur monde. Et à la base du cristal, taillé à même le monument, un trône sur lequel résidait son armure.

Ganymède l'enfila avec une lenteur exacerbée, l'esprit envahi de souvenirs à la fois chaleureux et douloureux. Les clameurs enjouées d'un frère excité à l'idée de la revêtir, des promesses de voyager ensemble un jour : l'un avec sa keyblade, et l'autre par les rêves et les coeurs, des mots enfantins quand à leurs espoirs pour le futur. La conviction qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Il observa longtemps le casque avec ses larges ailettes décorant chaque côté, hésitant à le mettre.

« Ganymède, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je ne vous reverrai pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ni Eaque, ni Palia, ni Endymion, ni vous. Je ne suis pas naïf au point d'ignorer ce que signifie la disparition d'un monde. Vous allez tous mourir, non ?

– Mon enseignement serait-il passé au dessus de votre tête ? il eut un léger rire avant de reprendre :

Peu importe la disparition de notre monde, tant que vous penserez à nous, nous ne disparaîtrons pas. Comme l'a si bien dit votre frère, ''nous sommes liés''. Ne sous-estimez pas la force de ce lien. Nous serons toujours connectés. »

Le noble était dubitatif, mais hocha tout de même la tête, notamment pour faire plaisir à son mentor. Sûrement avait-il raison, mais qu'importait qu'ils fussent tous liés s'ils ne pourraient jamais se revoir par la suite ? Ils étaient ses souvenirs, sa famille et sa vie jusqu'à présent.

« Ganymède. Rappelez-moi en quoi consistent nos capacités ?

– Est-ce une leçon ? »

L'autre hocha doucement la tête, sourit.

« Une importante leçon. »

Alors, l'adolescent s'exécuta, répéta machinalement ce qu'on lui répétait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Les dreamwalkers ont le pouvoir de marcher parmi les rêves et les coeurs, le don exceptionnel de parcourir ces liens à leur guise, ce qui leur permet une infine… il s'interrompit, écarquilla les yeux, Lorsque je contrôlerai mes pouvoirs, je pourrais revenir ici ? Mais… Sans vous, qui me guidera sur le chemin de l'apprentissage ? »

Son Maître se pencha pour que leur visage fussent à la même hauteur. Il prit les mains dans les siennes.

« Personne. Cependant, ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait. J'ai moi-même appris seul. Cela prendra du temps, sûrement beaucoup de temps, et la route sera plus ardue que si j'étais à vos côtés, mais je suis absolument certain que vous vous en sortirez. Vous êtes un de mes élèves après tout. Considérez cela comme votre épreuve de maîtrise. Un long voyage initiatique au bout duquel nous serons tous là pour vous féliciter. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, progressez toujours à votre rythme et en suivant ce que vous dicte votre coeur.

– Mon coeur me dit qu'il ne veut pas partir. »

Sa remarque était plus que puérile, il en était totalement conscient. Seulement, il fallait bien que cela sortit, qu'il essayât de se décharger de la lourdeur qu'il sentait peser sur ses entrailles, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Il entendit le soupir du Clown derrière lui.

« Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà Ganymède ! Crois-tu vraiment que nous aimons _ça_ ? Partir, laisser ce monde derrière nous et continuer à vivre nos petites vies, oh quelle solution simple et facile ! Mais nous ne le ferons pas. En tant que personnes puissantes et responsables de ce monde, nous avons aussi des _devoirs_. Endymion l'a fait l'an dernier. Eaque et Calypso le font aujourd'hui. Je le fais, moi en t'amenant à la Ville de Traverse puis en revenant ici pour me battre. »

L'adulte se saisit de son col, planta son unique oeil dans son regard avec une colère que Ganymède n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il ravala les paroles qu'il aurait voulu dire tandis que l'autre poursuivait :

« Le tien est d'obéir aux ordres de ton frère, et de continuer à vivre sur un autre monde. Rester ici pour toi, ce serait comme renier tous nos sacrifices. Ne nous insulte pas ! Qu'as-tu donc en tête, sombre imbécile ! Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti lorsque mon _unique_ disciple s'est perdu dans le Domaine des ténèbres ? Que penses-tu que ton Maître ferait s'il te voyait arraché à lui par des sans-coeurs ? Et Eaque ? Que penses-tu qu'il ferait si tu mourrais sous ses yeux ? _Toi_, la seule personne _vivante_ de sa famille qu'il lui reste ? Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne maintenant : tu n'as pas le choix ! »

Il détacha et appuya chaque syllabe avant de le lâcher. Derrière lui, la réplique de son frère lui souriait toujours. Accablé par la culpabilité, Ganymède baissa les yeux au sol, incapable de soutenir le regard du Clown ou de son Maître, dont il sentait la poigne sur son épaule, en signe de soutient silencieux.

« Je ne l'aurai pas formulé ainsi, mais ce que Palia dit est vrai. Vous allez peut-être nous détester, nous renier pour ce que nous faisons, mais nous sommes prêt à l'assumer. Vous représentez l'espoir de notre monde. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre. Peu importe ce que vous en pensez. Nous ne regrettons pas », murmura son Maître à son oreille avant de prendre le casque de ses mains pour le poser sur sa tête.

À coté d'eux, Palia s'était reculé. Il frappa sur la pièce d'armure rouge qui couvrait sa cuisse droite. Son corps fut enveloppé d'une aura lumineuse tandis que son armure recouvrait son corps. Sa keyblade, Clown Waltz, se transforma en une espèce de moto, massive et imposante. Le porteur installa l'adolescent devant lui, calé entre ses bras de manière à ce qu'il ne tomberait pas durant le voyage, même s'il s'assoupissait.

Ce dernier se laissa faire sans rechigner, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il n'entendit pas la brève discussion entre son Maître et son ami, ne remarqua pas non plus qu'on lui glissait quelque chose autour du coup. Il ne revint à lui que lorsque le portail se referma sur eux, loin du doux sourire de son Maître et d'Eaque, de ses souvenirs d'enfance, et de son monde natal, Lartsa Nalp, la cité des étoiles échues.

* * *

**Notes : **_Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie du texte : Nota. Elle comprend le prélude ainsi que ce chapitre là et, plante une partie importante extrêmement important du personnage principal, Ganymède. Pour ce chapitre, je ne cacherai pas que j'ai eu du mal avec la seconde partie (la discussion avec Eaque, et la scène des aurevoirs), parce que je voulais montrer plein de choses mais, que je devais garder en tête que Ganymède n'est encore qu'un adolescent totalement pris au dépourvu, qui ne fait que subir les évènements. J'espère avoir réussi._

_Je voudrais à présent clarifier quelques petites choses par rapport à Lartsa. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez compris, mais le titre de Monsieur Loyal est l'équivalent de celui de roi. Celui de Chef d'Orchestre lui, correspond à mage de la cour et, Clown Auguste, commandant de l'armée. Bref, ils ont donc tous un statut social important, d'où le fait que Ganymède et Calypso se vouvoient : Calypso parce que Ganymède est d'un statut plus élevé que le sien, et Ganymède... pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on vouvoie ses professeurs en général. Eaque vouvoie Calypso pour cette raison aussi. Bien évidemment, Palia est une exception._


	3. ZERO — 1 : Lumière d'un fil rouge

**Disclaimer : **Palia, Endymion, Reize et Ganymède sont à moi. Le reste ne l'est pas.

**Pairing : **La même que pour les chapitres précédents.

**Rating :** [T] pour le moment, mais ça pourrait progresser selon la suite des évènements.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

**Notes : **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Orchestre des Âmes**

**PARTITA ZERO — Capitolo uno**

* * *

**Lumière d'un fil rouge**

* * *

Il détourna ses yeux du ciel nocturne désespérément monochrome, les lèvres serrées en une moue. Il pensait à son monde et ses lueurs dansantes, les nuages polychromes qui défilaient sur une atmosphère toujours en mouvement, aux multiples couleurs. Et, malgré les innombrables étoiles qui le peuplaient, ce ciel là lui semblait désespérément vide avec sa couleur sombre et ses maigres dégradés. Ennuyeux même.

Le Clown marchait plusieurs mètres devant lui, dans un silence de marbre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé de tout l'interminable voyage. Pas cela dérangeât l'adolescent plus que ça : il lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, alors qu'ils partaient tout juste. La vanité de sa quête, suivit des ignobles mots qui lui étaient sortis ensuite de la bouche. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Oublier son frère. Oublier Lartsa Nalp. Oublier sa famille. Se refaire une vie ici et repartir de zéro. Et puis quoi encore ? Son discours l'avait énormément blessé, surtout de sa part. Le Clown, maître de l'armée de la cité, ami d'Eaque, maître de la keyblade, maître de son frère. Il lui en voulait. Beaucoup. Parce qu'il aurait du comprendre pourquoi il ne pourrait pas se faire une nouvelle vie ici, pourquoi il ne renoncerait pas à retrouver son monde d'origine. Après tout, oublier tout cela serait nier une partie de sa propre existence. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Surtout en ces temps-là.

Il devait garder espoir. Autrement, il ne pourrait pas aller de l'avant. En tout cas, c'était ce que son coeur lui ordonnait de faire et, son Maître ne lui avait-il pas conseillé de le suivre ? Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne devait pas penser à son Maître. Il devait bloquer de son esprit ces images immondes qui revenaient dans son esprit à chaque fois que les heartless étaient mentionnés. Les portes et, au-delà, une obscurité grouillante de ces immondes bestioles. Il réprima un frisson ; se décida à se concentrer sur les lieux pour se distraire.

La place sur laquelle ils débouchèrent était si noire de monde, qu'ils durent jouer des coudes dans la foule pour se frayer un paysage. Ganymède repensa brièvement aux rues toujours encombrées de sa ville, lorsque les artistes de rues se produisaient et tentaient de rivaliser d'imagination les uns contre les autres pour attirer toujours plus le regard ainsi que les ovations du public. Cependant, ici, l'atmosphère était grave et, les chuchotements incessants semblaient plus inquiets qu'autre chose. Que se passait-il ?

Bientôt, ils purent enfin pénétrer dans une taverne à peine moins bondée que l'extérieur. Le Clown s'arrêta, toisant la salle éclairée par des lanternes suspendues aux murs de son regard rouge, hautain et arrogant, sûr de lui. Finalement, il attrapa le jeune prince par le bras pour le tirer dans un coin reculé de la pièce et l'assoir sur un tabouret.

« Palia ! Te voilà enfin, je me demandais quand tu allais arriver. »

L'homme était assis, la chaise renversée en arrière, en équilibre contre le mur. Une de ses mains gantées tenait un large mug duquel s'échappait un nuage de fumée. L'autre caressait la ligne noire que formait sa fine barbe le long de mâchoire, depuis le collet, taillé en pointe au niveau du menton remontant en une ligne jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieur. De son haut de forme blanc, extravagamment décoré de rubans et d'oiseaux en tissus, dépassaient de larges et longues boucles brunes qui venaient jusque sur ses genoux, attachées sur le côté par un épais ruban blanc. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son aura, renforcé par les pointes formées par ses lobes d'oreilles, tout comme son large sourire carnassier ainsi que ses minuscules yeux aux coins tombants. Clairement pas le genre de personne qu'il aurait approché de lui-même en temps normal.

« Et toi, tu dois être le fameux Ganymède.  
— À qui ai-je affaire ? »

Répondit-il assez froidement face au manque flagrant de politesse de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne sembla pas se formaliser de sa sècheresse. Il se contenta de rire bruyamment en tirant une gorgée de son liquide.

« Au temps pour moi, de ne pas m'être présenté dans les formes. Reize, pour vous servir, _Altesse_. »

Répondit-il finalement d'une voix moqueuse qui donna envie au jeune homme de grincer des dents. Il se retint cependant, notamment à cause de la sensation qu'ajouter quoi que ce fut n'attirerait que d'autres railleries de la part de l'inconnu.

« Reize est un marchand, précisa alors le Clown en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.  
— Plus précisément : je voyage de mondes en mondes pour récupérer des objets intéressants que je revends ensuite ici, à ma boutique, dans le quatrième district. »

Haussement de sourcils ; quel rapport cet étrange énergumène avait-il avec lui ? En quoi cela pouvait-il bien l'intéresser, ou avoir une quelconque influence sur sa vie ? Il ne voyait là, rien qui ne pût l'aider. Il allait en faire la remarque lorsque, l'autre, anticipant sa question, poursuivait déjà :

« Et je ne serai pas contre l'idée d'embaucher un assistant. Avec l'effondrement des barrières entre les mondes récemment, et les attaques de sans-coeurs, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de profit à se faire. Palia m'a conseillé de faire appel à toi. Bien évidemment, tu seras nourri et logé. Tu toucheras aussi un petit salaire, qui ne manquera pas d'augmenter si tu fais du bon boulot. Qu'en dis-tu ? Acceptes-tu ? »

Avait-il vraiment le choix de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un logement, ou que les quelques économies qu'il avait sur lui était impérissables et, il n'était pas non plus assez idiot pour croire que son statut lui serait d'une quelconque utilité dans un autre monde, surtout aussi éloigné du sien que celui-là. Son regard se posa sur le Clown hochait lentement la tête. Puis, sur le sourire de l'adulte face à lui. Non, il n'avait pas du tout son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Tout semblait déjà avoir été décidé pour lui. Alors, il se contenta de serrer la main qui lui était tendue, les lèvres pincées.

« Je suis certain qu'on fera du bon boulot ensemble Ganymède. J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi. »

* * *

La pièce était bien plus étroite que sa suite dans le chapiteau, mais c'était sûrement dû au fait, que ce n'était pas une chambre à l'origine, mais une des nombreuses pièces que le marchand utilisait comme réserve. Un endroit poussiéreux rempli de cartons qu'il avait fallu déplacer. Or, Ganymède n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement fort. Ni endurant. Sans la magie, la chose n'aurait très sûrement pas été possible. Et si il n'avait pas eu à toucher directement les paquets, il ressentait tout de même physiquement, l'effort que cela aurait dû lui prendre, sous la forme d'une intense raideur de ses membres, ainsi que de douleurs musculaires.

Son regard se teinta d'une légère satisfaction alors qu'il se posait sur ce qui était désormais sa chambre. Ce qui le serait ; lorsqu'il se serait appliqué à faire quelque chose de ces murs désespérément blancs, aveuglants, du vide qui y régnait, sinon le large lit dans un des angles. Le seul meuble pour le moment, puisque l'armure d'Endymion, posée au pied du lit ne comptait pas.

Il repensa avec nostalgie à tous les jouets qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui, et toutes ces précieuses babioles que les gens lui offraient, dont il faisait la collection. Au fil des années, parce qu'il était incapable de se décider à en jeter, cette dernière s'était élargie, apportant des touches colorées et agréables de couleur bien vives, distinguables, à son environnement.

L'absence de quoi que ce fut en cet endroit avait quelque chose de désespérant, qui faisait, un peu trop à goût, écho à sa situation. Le blanc après tout, était une couleur qui désignait certes la pureté, mais aussi le vide comme la mort. Deux mots qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer à son monde. Surtout lorsqu'il pensait aux mots d'adieu du Clown. L'impertinent ne lui avait même pas souhaité une bonne chance pour la suite, ni même adressé un au-revoir ! Il s'était contenté de lui souffler quelques mots.

« Ne passe pas ta vie à pourchasser des chimères. Ce serait la gâcher pour rien. »

Ce à quoi le prince avait répondu avec toute la verve du monde :

« Ai un peu de respect pour mes rêves ! Ai-je jamais dénigré les tiens ?  
— Que sais-tu de mes rêves Ganymède ? »

Il n'avait rien ajouté de plus avant d'enfourner son keyblade glider pour retourner vers leur monde natal. L'adolescent l'avait regardé partir la mâchoire crispé, la rage au ventre, et une espèce de jalousie accompagnée d'injustice dans les membres, tandis qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées, notamment sur le fait qu'il aurait dû être là-bas avec eux. À se battre avec eux. À souffrir avec eux. Et… mourir avec eux.

Allongé sur son lit, le regard rivé vers ce ciel étoilé qui n'était pas le sien, que laissait voir la baie vitrée servant de toit, le prince repensait aux évènements à tête un peu plus reposée. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il repensait à son comportement. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur en songeant qu'il s'était vraiment conduit comme un gamin. Pas comme le noble qu'il était et, encore moins comme le magicien qu'il était sensé devenir. Pas qu'il fut moins en colère — particulièrement contre Palia — mais, il comprenait leur décision. Au moins un peu. S'il était une « _gêne_ », comme l'avait si aimablement fait remarquer le maître de la keyblade, cela découlait d'une unique cause. Il s'en rendait clairement compte à présent. L'essence du problème était d'une simplicité enfantine au final.

Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur. Il était faible. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pu suivre la même voix que celle d'Endymion. Pour cette même raison que ce dernier n'était plus à ses côtés, qu'il se retrouvait chassé de chez lui par sa propre famille. Il était faible alors, les autres se faisaient toujours un devoir de le protéger. De se sacrifier pour lui même.

Son autre main se posa sur son visage. Sur sa bouche, pour étouffer un cri mêlé de rage et d'impuissance. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrivât encore une fois ? Que perdrait-il la prochaine fois, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à perdre que sa vie ? Un contact humide contre ses doigts les firent remonter un sillon jusqu'à ses yeux, à présent clos. Il n'avait pas remarqué les larmes. Il mordilla ses lèvres tremblotantes. Son poing se crispa sur la douce fabrique de sa chemise, griffant légèrement au passage sa peau en dessous.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés contre la porte. Ganymède se redressa, essuyant comme il pouvait les traces de ses pleurs, espérant que son état désastreux ne se remarquerait pas plus que cela. Il n'avait vraiment pas le désir de s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment. C'était déjà assez dur comme cela, beaucoup trop personnel pour qu'il put en parlant à n'importe qui. Et encore moins à cet inconnu qu'était Reize. Ses insécurités et faiblesses, son affliction et sa tristesse ne concernaient que lui après tout.

Si le marchand devina quelque chose, le prince lui en fit reconnaissant de l'ignorer alors qu'il se fendait d'un grand sourire.

« J'espère que tu as eu le temps de te reposer un peu. Des affaires importantes nous appellent, nous devons sortir.  
— Quel genre d'affaires ?  
— Juteuses. »

* * *

La boutique de l'étrange personnage était située dans une rue commerçante du cinquième district de la ville, près d'une grande place dont le centre était occupé par une majestueuse fontaine. Avec son lot de vives lumières polychromes, ses néons rayonnants et le bourdonnement de son incessante activité, une nouvelle fois, il songea à sa cité, dont les doucereuses effluves des stands ainsi les cris enjoués des forains lui manquaient déjà. Il observa curieusement les murs décorés de larges graffitis et affiches tandis que l'autre les guidait à travers un labyrinthe de ruelles étroites, mais tout de même bondées.

Un infime sourire étira ses lèvres. La Ville de Traverse semblait, pour le moment en tout cas, fidèle à ce qu'il en avait lu : une cité de passage, toujours secouée par une activité grouillante, qui ne dormait vraiment jamais. Un endroit comme celui où il était né, avait grandi. Son regard se posa sur ce ciel d'un ennuyant monochrome, qu'il savait perpétuellement nocturne, toujours figé dans cet unique camaïeux. La nostalgie l'étreignit mais, il réussit tout de même à se dire qu'en attendant de retrouver son frère puis de revenir chez lui, ces lieux pourraient tout à fait lui convenir. _Peut-être_.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la grande place où Palia l'avait amené plusieurs heures plus tôt, il jouait pensivement avec une de ses longues mèches brunes. Rien ne semblait avoir changé : la foule, comme des sables mouvants, s'y déversait en un flot continu de clameurs. Il apercevait ici et là, un nombre impressionnant de carrioles et de caisses. Comme si une caravane géante avait investi les lieux.

« Y a-t-il toujours autant de monde ? finit-il par demander au bout d'un moment, avec une curiosité infantile.  
— Il y a toujours beaucoup de gens ici. Mais les circonstances sont spéciales.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Normalement, il y a des barrières dimensionnelles séparant les mondes les uns des autres. Ce qui empêche la plupart des gens de voyager entre eux. Il n'y a pas longtemps, ces barrières ont peu à peu commencé à se fissurer. »

Hochement de tête. Il avait déjà vu cela. En fait, cela constituait une des bases des cours que lui dispensait son Maître. Ce qui n'expliquait pas le pourquoi de la présence inhabituelle de tant de gens. Il se retint cependant de le faire remarquer ; il avait appris à ne pas interrompre un professeur en pleine leçon, et supposait que c'était ce que Reize lui dispensait maintenant. Comme pour lui donner raison, ce dernier poursuivit :

« Ces barrières qui isolent les mondes ne servent pas malheureusement pas qu'à compliquer la vie d'honnête gens comme moi, cherchant leur pitence, remarqua-t-il avec un léger ricanement, elles protègent le monde en lui-même et son coeur. Et elles sont reliées les unes aux autres. Imagine un océan, avec des îles. Ces îles sont les mondes. Et cet océan est parcourut de courants qui empêchent les voyageurs d'aller sur les autres îles. À ton avis qu'est-ce qui se passe si un des courants est perturbé ?  
— Tous les autres le sont aussi. »

Le jeune homme ralentit, saisissant enfin les imprécations des paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il ajouta :

« Ce qui veut dire que, si les sans-coeurs, ont trouvé leur chemin vers une île… enfin, un monde, et qu'ils ont réussis à détruire ou fissurer une barrière. Ils peuvent peu à peu avoir accès à tous les mondes… n'est-ce pas ?  
— C'est exactement ce qui se passe. Tous ces gens, il fit un geste vague de la main, Sont dans leur malheur, d'heureuses personnes qui ont réussi à fuir leur monde d'origine avant de se faire manger, ou avant de disparaître avec leur monde. Un peu comme toi.  
— Je n'ai _pas_ fui. »

Murmura-t-il faiblement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il sentit le regard pesant de l'adulte sur lui, releva la tête pour se confronter à lui. Ses iris s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

« Je n'ai _pas_ fui. »

Répéta-t-il à voix haute, cette fois, avec beaucoup plus de conviction et une détermination sans faille. Il n'était pas un lâche après tout, et eusse-t-il le choix, qu'il n'eût guère été là à bavarder de manière aussi décontractée de la mort de mondes, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Il n'avait pas fui. C'était une chose qu'il tenait à faire comprendre. Il était peut-être un faible, mais pas un poltron. L'autre se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, leva les yeux et les bras au ciel avec une exagération théâtrale.

« J'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ! Tu n'as pas _fui_. Ah ! Voilà Squall ! »

L'interpellé ne devait pas avoir plus d'un ou deux ans de plus que lui mais, il lisait sur son visage, cette gravité que possédaient ceux que la vie avait déjà bien malmenée. La large cicatrice, qui courait en diagonale depuis son front jusqu'à sa pommette gauche, en était une preuve. Il se demanda d'où elle venait. Appuyé nonchalamment sur un chariot, les bras croisés, une lame accrochée à sa ceinture, il semblait jauger la foule comme un prédateur. Son visage déjà sombre se renfrogna lorsque son regard se posa sur le marchand. Ganymède s'arrêta quelque pas derrière le brun aux oreilles pointues, pas tout à fait sûr d'où se mettre.

« Léon.  
— Aaah, pardonne-moi ! J'ai tendance à oublier. »

L'adolescent grimaça en sentant l'amusement moqueur qui coulait des propos. Quelque chose le rassura dans le fait qu'il ne se conduisait pas comme ça qu'avec lui. Cela devait être dans la nature de son employeur d'être ainsi. Pas ce que ce fut étonnant vu l'aura malicieuse qu'il dégageait. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de son interlocuteur, dont les yeux s'étaient fait menaçants.

« Que veux-tu ?  
— Ne sois pas si agressif alors que je t'apporte des bonnes nouvelles. J'ai pu récupérer les coordonnées d'un monde où tu pourrais récupérer quelques pièces intéressantes pour améliorer ton vaisseau gummi.  
— Donne ton prix. »

Reize se tourna vers le prince avec un sourire suspect, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je te présente Ganymède, mon nouvel assistant. Dorénavant, emporte-le avec toi sur le terrain. Il s'occupera des tâches que tu faisais pour moi, et t'aidera dans les tiennes si besoin est. »

L'estomac du jeune homme fit un bond tandis qu'un regard scrutateur se posait sur lui, comme si le dénommé Léon venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment tandis que le noble se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son employeur. Voyager revenait à devoir rencontrer des sans-coeurs n'était-il pas ? Il n'était pas un combattant ! Ça, c'était la spécialité de son frère, pas la sienne. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir manier correctement une arme.

« Sais-tu te battre ? lança-t-il finalement au bout d'un long silence.  
— Ai-je l'air d'avoir une arme sur moi ? Je suis un mage. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de faire ce que tu peux faire, mais je peux faire ce que tu ne peux pas.  
— J'ai des notions de magie. Qui te dit que j'aurai besoin de ta magie ? »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quelle arrogance que de sous entendre qu'il pouvait être inutile ! Il le fusilla du regard avec de répliquer avec toute l'animosité dont il était capable :

« Quelques _notions_ de magie ne valent rien face à une véritable formation. »

Inachevée certes, c'était toujours mieux que de _simples notions_ de pacotille. Il ajouta sur un ton non moins acerbe :

« Je ne doute pas de tes capacités avec ta lame…  
— Gunblade, le coupa sèchement l'autre.  
— Je ne doute pas de tes capacités avec ta gunblade. Ne doute pas des miennes avec ma magie. »

Ganymède vit Léon sur le point de répliquer cependant, le marchand l'interrompit, attirant leur attention en tapant dans ses mains.

« Allons allons les garçons ! Ne vous emportez pas pour si peu. Léon. Tu pourras juger de son utilité directement sur le terrain.  
— Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Reize se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ses canines pointues. Le prince eut l'impression fugitive de voir un petit diable, tandis que ses entrailles lui disait que, définitivement, quelque chose était bizarre chez l'étrange personnage. Il n'avait cependant pas plus le choix que Léon : il était la seule personne qu'il « connaissait » en ces lieux et, si Palia l'avait confié à lui, c'était qu'il lui faisait un minimum confiance.

« Je passerai à la boutique demain aux aurores. Tâche d'être prêt d'ici là. »

* * *

Une fois les sacs contenant quelques nécessaires achats qu'il venait de faire, des vêtements vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autres tenues que la sienne et des affaires de toilettes, déposés au pied de son lit, Ganymède s'assit en tailleur au centre de la pièce. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'adonner à son entraînement quotidien. Il chassa rapidement de son esprit le fait que Maître ne fut pas là pour le guider. Ne le serait plus. Qu'il ne sentirait plus son apaisante présence à ses côtés alors qu'il progressait. Stop !

Comme on le lui avait appris, il fit quelques exercices de respiration dans le but de se détendre. Par habitude, ses paupières s'abaissèrent alors qu'il entrait peu à peu dans une transe méditative, laissant ses soucis loin derrière lui pour un monde régi par un calme sans bornes.

« La base de la magie tel que nous la pratiquons passe par la conscience de nous-même ». Au bout d'un moment, il percevait avec netteté la moindre activité dans son propre corps : du sang circulant à travers le vaste réseau de veines et d'artères, distribuant au passage énergie à ses muscles, au passage de l'air filtré ensuite par les poumons en passant par les nutriments traversant les parois de son intestin grêle. Il n'y avait pas une seule chose qu'il n'était pas capable de sentir.

« Puis celle de notre environnement ». Tandis que des gens qu'il supposait être des clients sortaient du bâtiment, Reize remontait de la boutique jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous, sifflotant un air qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'arrêta. Juste un instant. Puis reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Dehors, un certain nombre de boutiques fermaient pour la nuit à venir, laissant leur place à un tout autre genre de business, pas moins fréquenté par la population.

« Avoir une parfaite conscience de soi-même et de ce qui nous entoure, cela nous permet de les modifier ». Sans ouvrir les yeux, il tendit une main devant lui, paume vers le haut. Avec l'aisance de celui qui faisait cela depuis toujours, l'air entre ses doigts se réchauffa peu à peu, avant de s'enflammer. Il ferma son poing, faisant ainsi disparaître la boule de feu qui s'y était formée. Il répéta l'action plusieurs fois, en faisant varier sa température comme taille puis, en la déplaçant, la faisant tourbillonner autour de lui.

Parce que cela faisait partie des pures bases de la magie, tout cela n'était pas plus qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il passa cependant un long moment à s'y adonner : parce que c'était non seulement un excellent moyen de se détendre, mais aussi parce que tout son enseignement reposait sur ces bases. Il fallait donc qu'il s'assurât qu'elles soient toujours là, solides et tangibles. Et même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'être en méditation pour y faire appel — autrement, il aurait été un bien piètre magicien en devenir — son Maître lui avait inculqué l'habitude de toujours les intégrer à son entraînement, d'en faire la première étape.

Un claquement retentit. Les bulles d'eau qui l'entouraient éclatèrent, sans qu'elles n'éclaboussassent quoi que ce fut. Il esquissa un sourire. Celui s'effaça cependant rapidement, tandis qu'il repensait à l'énorme chemin qui lui restait à parcourir avant de pouvoir vraiment se considérer comme un magicien à part entière, du même niveau que son Maître, ou qu'Eaque. Il ouvrit les yeux sur les tristes murs de sa chambre. Soupir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fît quelque chose à ce propos. Plus tard peut-être ; il était fatigué.

Éreinté aurait été un mot plus approprié à son état : même s'il s'en était écoulé des heures, et peut-être même des jours, depuis son départ de sa ville natale, le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu durant le voyage était loin d'avoir été réparateur. D'autant plus que les évènements étaient encore trop frais ; il avait l'impression que depuis son réveil, dans sa chambre au Chapiteau, jusqu'à l'instant présent, il ne s'était même pas écoulé une journée, que les mauvaises surprises lui dévalaient sur la tête les unes après les autres, comme autant de douches glacées. À croire que le destin l'avait pris en grippe et, s'amusait follement de sa déconvenue ainsi que de son malheur.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, enroulant ses doigts dans les mèches. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni de quand son employeur l'appellerait pour le dîner. Il supposait cependant que ce ne serait pas avant un moment. Il décida donc d'en profiter pour faire une sieste. Au pire, Reize le réveillerait. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa donc tomber sur le lit, avec un petit soupir de soulagement.

Ce ne fut pas la douce fabrique de son épaisse couette qui l'accueillit, mais une sensation alarmante de vide, sertie de l'impression de chuter. Le monde qui l'entourait était d'un noir obscur profond. Il n'y avait là, pas une seule source de lumière et, bien qu'il eut ouvert les paupières, il était tout bonnement incapable de voir quoi que ce fut. Il leva la main, caressa sa joue pour confirmer qu'il n'y avait que sa vue d'affectée.

Que se passait-il ? L'idée qu'il était finalement devenu aveugle lui traversa l'esprit. Il la chassa cependant ; il n'était pas dans sur sa couche, ni même dans sa chambre. Il frissonna légèrement, parce qu'il avait l'affreuse sensation d'être suspendu dans une masse de rien, à tomber sans fin, si tant était qu'il chutait vraiment. Il n'avait aucune idée de la position dans laquelle se trouvait son corps. Ni de où il se trouvait d'ailleurs.

Un rêve ? Sûrement. Il ne voyait ce que cela pouvait être autrement. Sur quoi portait-il ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Cela aurait pu être beaucoup de choses : la disparition de son frère, celle hypothétique prochaine de son monde, le fait qu'il se retrouvait seul dans un endroit dans il ne connaissait rien. Il y avait trop de raisons pour qu'il put en choisir une tangible. Soupir.

Des bruissements percèrent le lourd silence. Sursaut. On venait de lui caresser la peaux, au niveau du poignet. Puis, il les sentit. C'était fin et doux, comme des bandes de satin. Et, ça se glissait peu à peu autour de son corps, l'emprisonnant dans une solide étreinte. Il essaya de bouger, abandonna lorsqu'une pression désagréable pesa sur lui, de plus en plus forte. Quelque chose se posa sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur. Comme un doigt s'enfonçant dedans. Des images de son précédent rêve lui revinrent. Il se demanda s'il allait se faire transpercer à ce niveau. Encore une fois. Sauf que son Maître ne serait pas à son chevet à son réveil. Un hurlement strident s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son coeur transpercé.

Il se réveilla allongé, un écran rouge masquant sa vue. Lorsqu'il se redressa, des morceaux de tissus, qui devaient recouvrir son visage, glissèrent au sol. Par automatisme, sa main se porta à son coeur, là où il avait été percé. Sous ses doigts, sa peau était aussi douce que d'ordinaire, palpitante. Cela le rassura.

Son regard parcourut les alentours. Il se trouvait sur une espèce de matière luminescente pourpre, perdue au milieu d'un nul part tout aussi noir que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Son corps était presque enterré par une multitude de rubans rouges. Il se leva, une expression curieuse sur le visage. Ses pas soulevèrent une nuée de particules de lumière écarlate tandis qu'il s'aventurait droit devant lui, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque ce qu'il supposait être une plate-forme se finit abruptement, le matériel qui la composait, s'écoulant dans le vide en de majestueuses cascades rouges.

Il se recula cependant, peu enclin à expérimenter une nouvelle chute, reprit sa marche en longeant les bords. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de sortie, ni de chemin. Le plateau était circulaire. Il tournait en rond. Il jura intérieurement. Voilà qu'il était maintenant enfermé dans une prison suspendue au milieu de nul-part, sans possibilité de s'en sortir autrement qu'en sautant. Il maudit son inexpérience ; cette incapacité qu'il avait toujours eu, à s'extirper de ses rêves par lui-même.

Il revint vers le lieu où il s'était réveillé, facilement reconnaissable par tous les rubans rouges qui le jonchaient. Il se demanda si c'était ce qu'il avait senti plus tôt s'enrouler autour de lui. À condition que les deux rêves fussent liés, c'était tout à fait possible. Il en ramassa un. Il voyait cependant mal, comment cela aurait pu lui transpercer la poitrine. Tirant dessus pour le dégager de la pelote de fils, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait là qu'un seul bout du ruban. Le reste serpentait vers le centre de la plate-forme.

Ganymède s'immobilisa lorsqu'il la vit. Plantée là, fièrement dressé sur le sol, un bâton argenté aussi long que l'écart entre le bout de ses doigts et sa clavicule. Deux filons cramoisi étaient enroulés autour, remontant en s'entrecroisant, jusqu'à la base du manche, une boule en verre où tourbillonnaient des lueurs rouges et grises. De là, se développaient deux fines ailes d'or, la garde, encadrant le manche rouge. De son bout pendait une chaîne terminée par un grelot surmonté d'une aile et des rubans rouges, dont il tenait l'extrémité de l'un d'eux en main.

Parce qu'il avait passé des années à la contempler. Parce qu'il portait en boucle d'oreille le jumeau du grelot qui formait le porte-clé. Parce que c'était lui même qui l'avait attaché à la keyblade. Parce que c'était la précieuse keyblade d'Endymion. Il déglutit difficilement. _Fil Rouge_. Que faisait-elle là ? Où était son frère ? Il aurait dû être avec elle normalement. Il fit un tour sur lui-même au cas où celui-ci se matérialiserait comme par magie. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'y attendait, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu déçu.

Son attention se reporta sur Fil Rouge.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ses doigts se tendirent vers elle. C'était la keyblade de son frère. Il ne l'avait jamais touché auparavant. Ses doigts se rétractèrent. C'était la keyblade de son frère. C'était sacré. La pensée de la toucher alors que son frère n'était pas là, avait quelque chose de sacrilège. Même si c'était un rêve. Sa main s'approcha de la poignée. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait passer par là pour mettre fin au songe. Évoluer.

Alors que sa peau entrait en contact avec Fil Rouge, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, comme enlacé par la rassurante présence d'Endymion. Son corps se détendit, appréciant la sensation. Cela avait beau être une illusion, un phantasme même, cela lui avait tellement manqué. Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, éclaboussant le sol.

Un craquement assourdissant retentit. Autour de lui et de la keyblade, le sol se fissurait en morceaux se détachant les uns des autres. Il y eut le son d'un tintement de grelot. Une aura rouge l'entoura et, il vit avec désespoir Fil Rouge s'évanouir en des milliers de flocons rayonnants.

Sous ses pieds, la plate-forme se brisa sous son poids.

La main tendue vers cette lumière qu'il ne parvenait à saisir, il chuta dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**Notes :** J'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite des aventures de Ganymède. Ou plutôt le début en l'occurrence. Je ne cacherai pas le fait que j'ai énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre (d'où le fait que cela m'ait pris du temps) et surtout, tout ce qui se trouve entre la première partie (son arrivée) et la dernière (ses rêves), notamment parce que je m'arrêtais souvent à cause de mon envie intense de le secouer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié.


	4. ZERO — 2 : Mêlée des souhaits silencieux

**Disclaimer : **Negai, Palia, Endymion, Reize et Ganymède sont à moi. Le reste ne l'est pas.

**Pairing : **La même que pour les chapitres précédents.

**Rating :** [T] pour le moment, mais ça pourrait progresser selon la suite des évènements.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

**Notes : **Voilà, c'est enfin sorti : je suis enfin arrivée au point important de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Je ne dirai pas que c'était difficile à écrire, mais ce n'était pas non plus facile. Parce que j'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour formuler correctement certains passages. J'espère en tout cas, avoir réussi mon coup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Orchestre des Âmes**

**PARTITA ZERO — Capitolo duo**

* * *

**Mêlée des souhaits silencieux  
**

* * *

Au dessus de lui, le ciel était composé de dégradés des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, parcouru d'élégantes arabesques blanches sur une douce texture qui n'avait rien des véritables cieux. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il put apercevoir un morceau de la véritable voûte céleste, un amas de nuages sombres déversant sur les lieux, une pluie diluvienne, dont il entendait les ricochets sur la protection tenue au dessus de lui.

Quant à son propriétaire, ce dernier se tenait autant éloigné de lui qu'il le pouvait, sans être à découvert. Il se frotta les yeux, sans que cela n'eut un quelconque effet sur la tâche pâle qu'était son visage. Il arrivait cependant à distinguer sans problèmes, les marques rouges au coin des petits cercles smaragdins qu'il savait être ses yeux. Vu la sensation désagréable dans son ventre, ceux-ci devaient l'observer sans vergogne. Il passa une main sur son visage, essayant à nouveau de fixer les formes floues dansant devant lui. Sans succès. Non seulement était-il revenu à la réalité — ses rêves étaient toujours d'une netteté qui ne faisait que s'accentuer avec le temps — mais en plus, sa vue semblait s'être considérablement dégradée. Ce qui en soit était un bon signe, malgré le lot de complications que cela allait apporter à sa vie quotidienne en attendant qu'il s'y habituât.

« Vous êtes réveillé. »

La voix était douce et aérienne. Peut-être un peu aiguë, mais définitivement masculine. Surtout, elle était douloureusement familière, bien qu'il fut sûr de n'avoir jamais rencontré cette personne. À condition qu'elle en fut une. Il y avait en effet quelque chose d'étrange dans son aura, comme une disgracieuse anomalie qui la déformait. Un quelque chose d'étrange qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez son nouvel employeur. À bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait l'avoir aussi croisé auparavant, chez lui. Une ou deux fois peut-être lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre, repassant ses cours en revue avec la fâcheuse impression que la réponse ne se trouvait pas bien loin, qu'il était un imbécile de ne pas la trouver.

« Votre teint semble un peu pâle, vous sentez-vous bien Miss…  
— Ganymède. Pas de ''Miss'' avec moi. Je suis un _mec_. »

Le coupa-t-il en grinçant des dents. Il appuya avec insistance sur le dernier mot, que la notion s'imprégnât bien dans le cerveau de l'autre. Il avait vraiment horreur qu'on le confondît avec une fille. C'était agaçant au possible et malheureusement, pas si inhabituel que ça. Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un « Oh ! » surpris, ce qui en disait long sur son opinion mais, fort heureusement pour lui, ne fit pas de remarques. Un long moment s'écoula avec qu'il ne reprit la parole :

« Toutes mes excuses les plus sincères Sir Ganymède. Je ne voulais guère vous offenser. »

Sa déférence lui tira un sourire. Il songea à son monde d'origine où, de par son statut social, rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'adresser à lui autrement que de cette manière. Cela allait lui manquer maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un anonyme parmi tous ceux débarqués en dans la drôle de cité, à cause de la présente situation. Il chassa le spleen dans un coin de son esprit, peu désireux de lui laisser une chance de le submerger.

« Je ne le suis pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Désolé pour le ton que j'ai employé, alors que je devrais t'être reconnaissant de m'avoir protégé de la pluie…  
— Negai, précisa l'étranger en comprenant son problème.  
— Negai, reprit-il avec un petit sourire, Merci beaucoup. »

Il se releva, époussetant ses vêtements. Cela fait, il jeta un regard aux alentours. S'il se fiait aux morceaux monochromes de ciel nocturne qu'il apercevait ici et là, entre les énormes nuages, ainsi qu'à l'architecture des hauts et imposants bâtiments de pierres, aux charpentes en bois apparentes, qui l'entouraient, il était de retour dans la Ville de Traverse. C'était déjà une très bonne chose. Ils devaient même se trouver dans l'amas d'avenues et ruelles qui séparaient la Plaza de la Grand Place. Il l'espérait en tout cas ; autrement, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'orienter. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait pas dormi très longtemps, l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée — si tant était qu'il y eut une aube ici. Il en doutait fortement — et, plus important, il n'avait raté son rendez-vous avec le dénommé Léon.

« Sir Ganymède, vous vivez ici ? »

Encore une fois, la voix de Negai le ramena à la réalité. Il se rendit compte que ce dernier l'avait accompagné alors qu'il sortait du cul-de-sac, les protégeant tous deux de son ombrelle. Il s'insulta mentalement d'imbécile de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

« Oui. Enfin, je viens d'emménager. Et toi ?  
— Je voyage entre les différents mondes. Oui plutôt, c'est un des projets que j'ai. En vérité, cette ville est le premier monde qu'il me soit donné de visiter depuis mon départ. C'est un endroit intéressant je trouve. Et extrêmement peuplé, je ne pensais pas un jour voir autant de monde, il caressa son menton avant d'ajouter : Puisque vous vivez ici, peut-être auriez connaissance d'un endroit où je pourrais loger. Un hôtel ou une auberge, quelque chose dans ce style là.  
— Aucune, il fit une légère grimace, Désolé. Je ne suis arrivé que hier donc je ne sais quasiment rien d'ici. Par contre, celui qui m'héberge devrait pouvoir t'aider.  
— Merci. »

Son sourire franc lui mit du baume au coeur, plus que ce qu'un simple remerciement aurait du provoquer. Il mit cela sur le compte de son éreintante journée, trop pleines en rebondissements.

« Après ce que tu as fait, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Ils débouchèrent sur une large et interminable allée, qu'il savait avoir prise plus tôt avec le marchand. La fontaine ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Tant mieux. Il nota cependant, alors que son compagnon et lui discutaient, que le nombre de personne qu'ils croisaient ne cessait peu à peu de baisser, tout comme la température ambiante. Comme s'ils s'enfonçaient dans une zone froide, repoussant tout être humain. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, ainsi que les poils de sa nuque, se dresser.

Cela aurait tout à fait pu être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, à cause des ombres inquiétantes aux coins des bâtiments et dans les fonds des ruelles devant lesquelles ils passaient mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un problème. Un sixième sens affûté par ses capacités magiques au fil de son entraînement. À côté de lui, Negai se contentait de l'accompagner, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il lui parlait d'une lecture qui l'avait profondément touchée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce fût de troublant. Cela n'étonna pas Ganymède outre mesure, si le phénomène était d'une nature surnaturelle, il doutait que cela affectât une personne lambda.

Pourtant, ce fut son bras qui l'arrêta dans ses pas alors qu'ils approchaient d'un pont. Il se tourna vers l'autre, le regard interrogateur. Dans sa poitrine, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. L'autre avait-il vu quelque chose ? Ce dernier pointait d'ailleurs quelque chose droit devant eux. Il plissa les yeux. Le prince sentit une horreur intense s'infiltrer en lui par tous les pores de sa peau, accompagnée d'une peur considérable.

Là, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, bloquant le chemin de leur corps d'obsidienne, leurs antennes s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ils étaient là, grouillants sur le sol, une dizaine au moins, entourant de leur noire obscurité, une forme colorée qui gigotait. Immobilisé par la surprise, le choc et la panique qu'il sentait bouillir en lui, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le coeur de leur pauvre victime être ravi. Le corps retomba sur le sol, comme une inerte poupée de son.

Nauséeux, il porta une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir tandis que, les images de son frère, entouré par des milliers de ces créatures, lui revenait. Son estomac se contracta. Il ne devait pas y penser. Endymion avait sa keyblade. Endymion était fort. Endymion était _vivant_, avec son coeur là où il devait se trouver. Il n'avait pas pu… Pas face à ces abominations. Peu importait leur nombre. Il l'aurait senti si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Ils étaient jumeaux après tout.

En attendant, lesdites choses avaient tourné leurs gros yeux globuleux couleur urine vers eux, dardant sur eux un regard convoiteur qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement. Il tenait à la vie. À ses côtés, Negai se tenait toujours immobile. Son léger sourire avait fondu en une expression indéchiffrable. Ganymède ne voyait pas d'armes apparentes sur lui. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait être le seul à pouvoir les défendre.

Écartant le bras qui le bloquait, il tendit une main devant lui, électrifiant l'air dans son sillage. Une vive lumière illumina l'air alors qu'un éclair s'échappait d'entre ses doigts pour frapper le tas d'heartless. Avec cette attaque, les créatures se lancèrent dans leur direction, certaines glissant en une flaque sombre, les autres courant vers eux, griffes tendues, prêtes à découper leurs chairs pour s'approprier leur coeur. Des boules de feu cueillirent celles à découvert.

Avec cela, il ne restait plus que les deux qui s'étaient planquées sous terre. Il se tendit, ses sens en alerte. Il savait que les tâches noires mouvantes indiquant leur position se trouvaient au sol mais, il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour qu'il pût vraiment les distinguer. Il ne pouvait donc que se fier à son instinct.

Imprudente, la première fut dispersée par la morsure d'un froid équivalent au zéro absolu alors qu'elle matérialisait à ses pieds. Ce qui permit à la seconde de lui sauter dessus, avant qu'il n'eût le temps de réagir. Il vit avec horreur la Mort affamée tendre ses doigts griffus vers son coeur, laissant au passage, trois estafilades le long de sa joue.

Un contact glacial le transperça de part en part.

Il tituba sous la puissance de la pluie qui venait de le frapper, le trempant jusqu'à l'os en un instant seulement.

Negai s'était interposé entre la bête et lui, le repoussant avec, il supposait, un coup de son ombrelle, à présent replié. Ce dernier venait de se mettre dans une position de combat, tenant l'objet comme s'il s'agissait du fourreau d'un sabre. Ce qui était effectivement le cas, constata le brun avec surprise : une seconde plus tard, son compagnon passait une lame dans le petit corps avant de rengainer l'arme dans le manche de la protection.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?  
— Rien qui soit grave. Allons-nous-en, avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Nous n'avons fait que les retarder.  
— Que faisons-nous de l'homme qui a été attaqué ?  
— Regarde par toi-même. Il n'y a pas de corps. Ceux qui se font voler leur coeur se transforment en ce genre de bête. »

L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête, s'inclinant avec grâce. Ils accélérèrent le pas, traversant le pont en vitesse pour rejoindre la longue volée d'escalier plus loin, qui les amènerait à la fontaine. Le reste du chemin se passa sans incidents, dans un calme bienvenu pour le noble esseulé qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Et, si possible, ne pas rêver pour enfin avoir un véritable sommeil réparateur, si ce n'était pas trop demander après cette journée éreintante.

À sa grande surprise, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la boutique, se frayant un passage dans la foule qui peuplait le quatrième district, ignorant tout de ce qui s'était passé pas si loin que ça, Reize était nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur près de la seconde entrée de sa demeure, pipe en main. Il faisait de larges ronds de fumée. En le voyant là, Ganymède sut que l'autre l'attendait.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils approchaient, l'autre se redressait avec un soupir lascif, replaçant une mèche derrière une oreille pointue tandis qu'il les jaugeait du regard. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur la blessure ornant sa joue, mais son expression ne trahit rien alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour les inviter à entrer.

Pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers, l'adolescent se demanda comment il pourrait bien faire pour justifier son involontaire escapade, le pourquoi de son retour alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment parti à la base, ce qu'il faisait avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas une heure plus tôt, le tout en ayant l'air crédible. Parce qu'il doutait que « rêver me fait voyager » fût une raison crédible pour le commun des mortels.

« Te voilà donc enfin de retour Ganymède, il ne pouvait pas voir son expression, Et avec un compagnon, il ajouta ensuite sur un ton étrangement guilleret, Vous et moi allons avoir une petite discussion quand nous serons là-haut. Après vous être lavés et changés, il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade. »

D'un coup, il eut la mauvaise impression d'être un gamin fugueur qu'on aurait attrapé et qui rentrait chez lui, la queue entre les jambes, sur le point de se confronter à ses parents. La pensée le fit rire jaune.

La douche avait eu un effet bénéfique. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme si l'eau avait lavée une grande partie de son épuisement. Il jeta l'épaisse serviette dans un coin de la pièce et, après avoir enfilé un sous-vêtement ainsi qu'un pantalon bordeaux moulant, se penchant vers le miroir pour examiner les marques sur sa joue. La blessure n'était pas très jolie à voir : les griffes avaient laissé des marques profondes, absolument pas régulières. Ils les sentaient picoter et tirailler.

Pas que cela fut un problème non plus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il se concentrait pour réparer les tissus blessés. Une sensation désagréable se concentra là, douloureuse. Elle était toujours là lorsque qu'il arrêta le sort le soin. Il restait encore trois traces sur sa peau pâle, mais elles s'estomperaient d'elle-même avec le temps. Il n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer plus alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Pas quand la magie réparatrice était aussi douloureuse et épuisante qu'elle l'était : elle se contentait d'accélérer le processus de guérison naturelle, et au passage, de concentrer la douleur diffuse qui s'étalait normalement dans le temps, en un bloc compact. De même avec la fatigue dû aux blessures. Alors si, pour des bobos de cette envergure, c'était un exercice en somme, simple, cela se compliquait rapidement dès que c'était un tout petit peu plus important. On lui avait toujours appris de ne pas vouloir en faire plus que nécessaire.

Ceci-fait, ses yeux se confrontèrent à leur reflet, enregistrant de suite que la tâche violette s'était élargie. À présent, elle avait mangé l'intérieur de ses iris, ne laissant qu'un cercle gris métallique autour de l'améthyste. Il savait que celui-ci finirait par disparaître, une fois que ses pouvoirs seraient totalement éveillé, ne laissant de leur couleur d'origine, que quelques paillettes ici et là, comme avec son Maître, ou Eaque. À ce moment-là, sa vue se serait totalement évanouie. Si cela avait quelque chose d'un tantinet angoissant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher le fait que c'était la condition _sine qua non_ pour maîtriser un jour ses pouvoirs. Et puis, son Maître et son frère aîné s'en accommodait très bien, alors, pourquoi pas lui ?

Sa main passa dans cette longue chevelure noire que son jumeau chérissait tant, lui affirmant sans cesse qu'il ne le rendait que plus « _charmante_ » — il grimaça à cette pensée — lui donnait envi d'être toujours là pour le protéger. Sauf qu'évidemment, ce n'était plus le cas. Un rictus déforma son visage. Il pouvait se protéger tout seul. Il n'était peut-être pas un combattant, mais sa magie était là. Il avait toute une vie devant lui pour l'affiner. D'autant plus que l'entièreté de son potentiel ne s'était pas encore éveillé.

Il deviendrait fort. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il deviendrait fort. À tous ceux qui s'acharnaient à le protéger, il montrerait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Pour ses rêves surtout. Il prouverait à Palia que ces « chimères » qu'il poursuivait n'en était pas, que sa quête n'était pas vaine. Il trouverait son frère puis, rentrerait chez lui la tête haute et enfin, lui ferait ravaler au Clown, ses immondes paroles.

C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Il la tiendrait.

Fort d'une nouvelle détermination, il fouilla les tiroirs pour y récupérer une paire de ciseaux, un moyen de concrétiser son serment silencieux. Avec sa main libre, il attrapa sa chevelure et la souleva.

À ses pieds, le carrelage disparut sous une pluie de longues mèches noir de jais tandis que pas une fois, ses yeux ne quittaient son reflet lorsqu'il détruisit consciencieusement ce que, la personne la plus chère à son coeur, considérait comme un trésor. Un trésor qu'il n'avait entretenu que pour elle. Le symbole de quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait plus être. Qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être.

Il se recula de quelques pas, pour observer le travail. Avec les légères boucles sombres qui entouraient son visage, sa frange mangeant son front, et sa longueur beaucoup plus courte que ce qu'il avait voulu, il ressemblait un peu trop à son frère pour le bien-être de sa santé mentale. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Ses doigts se posèrent en haut de son crâne. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider. Peu à peu, sa tignasse s'éclaircit avant de prendre une teinte blond cendré qu'il observa avec satisfaction.

C'était peu mais, il avait déjà l'impression d'être un autre homme.

Ce fut lorsqu'il passa une main contre son coeur qu'il la remarqua. Il s'insulta mentalement d'idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé par exemple. La marque était là sous ses doigts, écarlate sur sa peau d'albâtre, comme si elle criait pour être vue. Elle s'étendait avec fierté à l'endroit même où il s'était fait transpercé durant la première partie de son rêve. Une serrure enfermée dans un coeur formé par de fines arabesques, comme délicatement tracées au pinceau. Sur sa clavicule gauche reposait les pointes rondes d'une couronne à trois branches qui surmontait le tout.

Il frotta sa peau de manière compulsive, ne parvenant qu'à irriter sa peau. Comme un tatouage, le dessin ne broncha pas, mais lui fit mal. Il le scruta, non sans incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Au bout d'un long moment, vaincu, il secoua la tête. Il aurait tout le temps d'étudier le curieux phénomène plus tard. Il avait une discussion importante qui l'attendait incessamment sous peu et doutait pouvoir retarder plus l'échéance.

Quand le jeune homme descendit dans le salon, après avoir enfilé une ample chemise cramoisie aux manches bouffantes, Reize était affalé dans un des lourds fauteuils de velours ocre, une sucette dans une main. Face à lui, sur un canapé, Negai assis droit comme un piquet, fredonnait un air aérien qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demanda si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils l'attendaient, avant de décider que ça importait peu. Alors qu'il prenait place à côté du voyageur, il les défia du regard de faire une quelconque remarque sur son brusque changement d'apparence. Seul le sourire malicieux de son employeur ainsi que celui, beaucoup plus doux du bretteur l'accueillirent.

Le marchand eut la délicatesse d'attendre qu'il se fut servi du thé et pioché dans le panier de pâtisserie avant de prendre la parole. À moins qu'il ne sentait sa nervosité et s'en amusait. Il en était bien capable.

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Que veux-tu savoir ?  
— Tout. »

Un instant, l'adolescent se demanda s'il allait lui mentir, puis se ravisa. Il ne savait ce que Palia lui avait dit exactement, mais l'autre avait accepté de l'héberger sans vraiment de conditions. Il se sentait mal rien qu'à cette idée. Alors, il raconta son rêve, imaginant qu'il parlait à son Maître pour ignorer la gêne de se dévoiler devant des inconnus. Puis, il parla de sa rencontre avec Negai, ainsi qu'avec des heartless. Reize l'écouta en silence, suçotant sa friandise.

« Cette marque dont tu parles, montre-la moi. »

Réclama-t-il simplement après qu'il se fut tu. Ganymède s'exécuta, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de son haut pour dévoiler sa peau teintée. Peut-être le commerçant avait-il une idée de sa signification. Il le questionna donc à ce propos. Sans succès.

« Je ne crois pas avoir déjà croisé ce symbole un jour. Les trois séparément oui, tu les rechercheras par toi-même, ils ne sont pas compliqués. Tu devrais même déjà les connaître, ils parlent d'eux-même. Pour ce qui est de leur association, j'en ignore tout, répondit-il avec un air perplexe, Et à propos de tes pouvoirs, ta nature, je vais être franc avec toi. Palia m'avait prévenu. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Son coeur rata un battement. Sa nature n'avait jamais été un secret. Loin de là, c'était ce qui se faisait sa plus grande fierté, tout comme celle de sa famille. C'était ce qui faisait sa valeur. Il n'était certes, pas un détenteur de keyblade, mais c'était un don inestimable dont la Nature l'avait dotée. Et, il le chérissait. Pourtant savoir que Palia l'avait révélé à un inconnu lui laissait un goût amer en bouche.

« Tu ne les maîtrises pas encore. »

C'était une affirmation. Ganymède roula des yeux.

« Si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas dans cette situation. Et je saurais pourquoi ça, il pointa du doigt le symbole sur son torse, Se trouve là, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.  
— Quand les maîtriseras-tu ? Cela arrivera-t-il un jour ?  
— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon Maître m'a toujours affirmé que cela se faisait sur la durée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me guider. Mais, je finirai bien les maîtriser. Je n'ai pas le choix, il s'arrêta, hésitant à poursuivre ou non, Il y a des choses que je veux réaliser. J'en ai besoin pour ce faire.  
— Des choses que tu veux réaliser ? Tu n'as quasiment aucun contrôle sur tes pouvoirs. Tu n'as pas non plus de keyblade. Que peux-tu réaliser ainsi ? Tu cours à ta perte.  
— Tu ne sais rien de ce que je veux faire. »

Le sourire diabolique que lui adressa son interlocuteur fut plus éloquent qu'une réponse orale. Le prince étouffa une exclamation de rage. Ses jointures étaient tellement crispées qu'elles en étaient douloureuse. Il était sûr qu'il devait avoir pris un teint livide, vu le regard inquiet que lui lançait son voisin. Palia avait osé ! Le salaud ! Son regard se planta dans les yeux émeraudes de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Lentement, Reize déposa le stick du bonbon sur son assiette. Il croisa les jambes, puis appuya un coude sur une cuisse avant de mettre son menton sur la paume de sa main. Son sourire s'élargit. Le blond déglutit difficilement. Il se doutait de la réponse de l'autre, n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envi de l'entendre.

« Tout. »

Prononça-t-il avec une exaspérante lenteur, non sans se départir de ce stupide sourire. Il allait les tuer. Tous les deux. Reize et Palia. Pas étonnant qu'ils fussent amis. Il en voulait surtout au Clown. D'avoir dévoilé une partie aussi intime de lui-même à un étranger. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait violé une partie de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Negai, dont il évita le regard. Le fait qu'il fut là, empirait les choses. Pourquoi passait-il donc ? Malheureusement pour lui, le marchand s'humectait les lèvres, prêt à poursuivre :

« Palia m'a parlé d'un gamin d'altesse, avec des aspirations vaines qui ne lui apporteront que désespoir et affliction pour futur. Il m'a parlé d'un stupide petit prince qui rêve à des choses impossibles, qui ne se réaliseront jamais. D'un enfant apeuré, trop obsédé par le passé pour envisager un avenir. Moi, je voudrais savoir ce que tu comptes vraiment faire. L'entendre de ta propre bouche.  
— Ces rêves que Palia méprise, je les réaliserai coûte que coûte. Je trouverais le moyen d'y arriver. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, peu importe les sacrifices, il sourit tristement en songeant à sa maison, sa vie, celle qu'on l'avait forcé à abandonner, Je n'en suis plus à ça prêt. C'est ce que mon coeur souhaite. Je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde. »

La réponse lui était venue d'elle-même, sans qu'il n'y ait réfléchi. C'était l'entière vérité, qu'il avait énoncé avec fierté. Inconsciemment, sa main se porta à son coeur, comme pour renouveler cette promesse silencieuse qu'il s'était faite plus tôt. Negai lui souriait. Reize tapotait doucement sa joue du bout de son index. Son autre main jouait avec un couteau posé près du fraisier au milieu de la table basse.

« ''Peu importe les sacrifices'', répéta-t-il avec langueur, comme s'il savourait la valeur des mots, N'est-ce pas ? Et si cela incluait ta vie ? »

Son regard s'était fait perçant. Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'on lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Claquement de langue de la part. Mu par une volonté propre, le couteau fila d'entre les doigts du brun à toute vitesse pour venir se plaquer contre sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer là ?

« Et si cela incluait ta vie ? »

La menace était à peine voilée. Du coup de l'oeil, il vit le voyageur les regarder l'air choqué, hésitant clairement à venir à sa rescousse avant de se raviser quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table où, les couverts s'étaient mis à danser. Il salua mentalement la performance. La coulée chaude qu'il sentait sur son cou le ramena à la réalité, en même temps que la sensation de sa peau qui se déchirait. Rien de grave, mais il sut que l'autre pourrait, sans aucuns scrupules, porter son admonestation à exécution si la réponse qu'il lui donnerait ne le satisfaisait pas.

Il ancra dans son scrutateur et jugeur de regard, le sien. Tout dépendrait de ses prochaines paroles, il le savait. L'autre le lui avait clairement montré. Il rassembla tout le courage dont il était capable, afin d'affirmer à voix haute ce qu'il savait déjà, autant que pour se le confirmer. Il était une autre personne. Il avait pris un nouveau départ. Il ne devait pas hésiter.

« Si je dois la sacrifier elle aussi… qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Silence chargé de tension tandis qu'il attendait la réaction. Reize l'observa un long moment avant de passer une main devant sa bouche. Que se passait-il ? Ses épaules tressautèrent. Il se jeta en arrière, gorge déployée, éclatant d'un rire tonitruant, comme si on venait de lui faire la meilleure blague au monde. Le couteau tomba sur ses genoux. Il s'empressa de le remettre à sa place. Ses bras se croisèrent. Il ne voyait pas de matière à rire dans ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était purement et simplement vexant, un affront à sa fierté.

« Oh _Altesse_ ! Palia avait raison. Tu dois vraiment être le plus grand imbécile de l'univers. »

Articula-t-il avec difficulté à cause de son fou rire. Il s'éventa de son autre main, reprenant contenance tout aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait perdu.

« Mais j'aime ça. J'aime _beaucoup_ ça. On ne réussit rien sans un minimum de stupidité, de culot et de chance, ajouta-t-il, Je t'aiderai, il lissa la pointe de son bouc, non sans un énorme sourire, Cependant, comme je te le disais, en l'état actuelle des choses, même avec toute l'aide du monde, il est indéniable que tu cours à ta perte. Ta quête est vouée à l'échec. Tu n'as pas encore les épaules assez larges pour porter un tel fardeau seul. Ce n'est déjà quelque chose qu'un adulte pourrait faire sans aide, alors un gamin comme toi ? Laisse-moi rire.  
— Je sais très bien que ce ne sera pas facile ! Mais je suis prêt ! protesta Ganymède avec véhémence. Sa quête n'était pas vouée à l'échec.  
— Il y a d'autres manières de le dire. Vos mots sont durs. »

C'était la première intervention de Negai depuis le début de la discussion. C'était peu, mais le prince lui en fut reconnaissant. Au moins un qui ne se moquait pas ouvertement de lui, qui tentait de se montrer un minimum compréhensif.

« Avec une tête brûlée comme la sienne ? Je ne connais pas d'autres méthodes. Mes mots ne sont que la vérité à nue, il s'adressa ensuite au blond, à toi de voir ce que tu en fais. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai. Je ne suis pas homme à revenir sur ma parole. Je ne suis pas un magicien, loin de là, je ne peux pas utiliser une seule once de magie. De ce côté là, tu devras donc te débrouiller seul. Mais je peux te fournir des informations.  
— Lesquelles ?  
— Je suis un marchand. Que me donnes-tu en échange ?  
— Je n'ai rien d'autre à donner que ma vie.  
— Ton temps. Autant de temps qu'il te faudra pour devenir assez fort pour réaliser tes rêves. En échange des informations, tu effectueras toutes les tâches que je te confierai. Sans poser de questions. Qu'en dis-tu, cela te semble-t-il bien ? »

Il tendit sa main gantée vers lui. Ganymède l'observa, interdit.

« Je travaille déjà pour toi.  
— Je te parle de tâches spéciales qui n'ont rien à voir avec le travail habituel. Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Mentais-tu lorsque tu affirmais que tu étais prêt à tous les sacrifices, et que tu atteindrais ton objectif peu importe que temps que ça prendrait ? »

Pernicieux, vicieux salaud qu'il était ! Il retournait ses mots contre lui. Il serra les dents. Parce qu'il était furieux que l'autre insinuait qu'il n'avait pas été sincère en disant tout cela. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Cependant, hors de questions de se rendre comme ça.

« Donne-moi une preuve que je peux te faire confiance.  
— Pose-moi une question. Une seule. J'y répondrais franchement. »

Palia semblait avoir dit un nombre inconfortable de choses sur lui à Reize. La pensée de travailler pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait autant alors que le contraire n'était pas vrai du tout détermina le choix de son interrogation. Il se félicita lorsqu'il vit le vicieux marchand froncer très légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il la lui posa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu es Reize ?  
— Je suis autant humain que tu le seras lorsque tes iris partageront cette couleur qui fait la marque des Monsieur Loyal et des Chefs d'Orchestre du cirque géant sur lequel ta famille règne, _Altesse_. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un nobody. »

Haussement de sourcil. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela. Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait la théorie, elle faisait partie de son éducation : certains des gens dévorés par les heartless, laissaient derrière eux un corps bien pensant dénué de toute émotion. Ceux qui possédaient une forme humaine étaient les plus puissants. Soudainement, il percuta. Se tourna vers Negai.

« Toi aussi. »

Hochement de tête. L'anomalie, cette étrangeté commune à leur aura, devait être ça. Leur absence de coeur, la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humains. Savoir cela, le réconforta quelque peu. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir que le Clown ne l'avait pas expédié chez n'importe qui. Pas qu'il était de ce genre là. Il se demanda si les autres étaient au courant. Se traita d'imbécile. Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient. Ce qui voulait dire que son Maître et Eaque l'approuvaient. C'était une bonne chose.

« Marché conclu alors. »

Finit-il par dire en prenant la main tendue par le nobody. Ils échangèrent une rapide poignée de main avant que le marchand s'intéressât à son confrère.

« Quant à toi, Ganymède disait que tu cherchais un hébergement pour la nuit, c'est bien ça ?  
— Tout à fait. Un hôtel ou une auberge.  
— Et tu as pour projet de voyager entre les mondes.  
— C'est bien cela.  
— Je te propose les deux. Travail pour moi, je te ferai voyager autant que tu le voudras. Quelqu'un comme toi serait un atout d'une valeur inestimable ici et, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser filer la chance quand je la vois pointer sous le bout de mon nez. Tu n'auras pas à te soucier des trivialités de la vie tel que trouver un logement, ou un de la nourriture. Comme Ganymède, tu auras un salaire. Tu n'auras pas non plus à craindre de cacher ta nature, puisqu'ici, nous sommes tous des bizarreries de la Nature. »

Et ce fut tout. Negai ne sembla pas avoir besoin de plus d'arguments pour se décider. Que l'autre accepta la proposition de leur aîné sans poser plus de questions que ça, le laissa perplexe. Son compagnon, nouveau collègue lui lança un brillant sourire. Comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers. Ganymède se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu idiot.


End file.
